Together in Darkness
by withyoo
Summary: "Aku—aku sangat ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu Dae, tapi saat ini, rasa kecewaku lebih besar daripada itu.." Chapter 11 Update. Yoo Youngjae centric/DaeJae/B.A.P Brotherhood/Non-Famous AU
1. Chapter 1

Youngjae mendesah pelan menatapi tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya yang masih harus ia selesaikan sebelum mentari esok bersinar kembali, dan itu artinya ia hanya punya waktu kurang lebih 10 jam. Memijat keningnya yang entah kenapa terus berdenyut tak nyaman sejak kemarin, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka _macbook_ nya dan melanjutkan apa yang harusnya sudah ia selesaikan sejak tadi kalau saja ia tidak ketiduran dan menyia-nyiakan hari minggunya ini.

Klik.

Jemarinya baru saja mengetik beberapa kata, namun suara pintu apartemennya yang terbuka itu mau tak mau membuat Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan matanya ke arah pintu.

"Kau terlihat seperti zombie."

"Kita membawakan makanan untukmu, kau pasti belum makan, iyakan ?"

Kritikan Himchan dan pertanyaan Yongguk bersahutan untuknya. Dua orang tersebut berjalan ke arahnya, Yongguk segera duduk disebelahnya, dikarpet bersender ke sofa, sementara Himchan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur.

" _Thanks_ hyung." Jawab Youngjae pelan, dengan tatapan mata telah kembali ke layar dan mulai mengetik lagi. "Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua untuk diserahkan pada klien besok pagi."

Yongguk mengambil salah satu dokumen di meja, menatapi deretan angka dan tabel yang ada disana, yang segera saja ia letakkan kembali sebelum membuat kepalanya sakit. Youngjae adalah seorang akuntan muda yang kini berkerja di sebuah a _ccounting firm_ ternama di Seoul, "Kau tidak muncul di cafe untuk makan siang, dan juga tidak menjawab telpon ataupun pesan dari semua orang." ungkap namja ber _hoodie_ abu-abu itu.

"Uhm, _sorry_ ? Aku ketiduran hyung."

"Ketiduran ?" Himchan duduk di sebelah sisinya yang lain, membawa sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang aromanya segera membuat cacing-cacing perut Youngjae menggeliat, jujur saja, ia lupa kapan terakhir mengisi lambungnya dengan makanan yang layak dan bukan kopi.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai memindahkan nominal-nominal angka ke dalam tabel yang telah dibuatnya, ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk ini, namun denyutan di kepalanya dan rasa lapar yang tiba-tiba terasa itu benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali.

"Yoo Youngjae ketiduran di tengah deadline, menarik." ujar Himchan, kali ini sambil mengamati namja yang telah ia kenal sejak ia berumur tujuh dan Youngjae berumur enam. Youngjae adalah tipikal orang yang perfeksionis, yang akan mengabaikan apapun ketika ia sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Entahlah. Kepalaku sakit sejak kemarin, badanku juga tidak enak. Mungkin aku sakit."

Reflek, Yongguk segera memegang kening Youngjae, "Hangat, mungkin kau harus menemui Daehyun, atau aku perlu menyuruhnya kesini ? Tadi ia ingin ikut kemari tapi tiba-tiba ada panggilan _emergency_ untuknya."

Youngjae menggeleng sekaligus menjauhkan keningnya dari tangan Yongguk, "Aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, hyung. Tidak perlu ke dokter hanya untuk gejala flu seperti ini."

"Dua puluh tiga tahun dan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri," sarkas Himchan yang membuat Youngjae segera mendelik ke arahnya, "Ada apa menatapku seperti itu ? Kapan terakhir kau makan ? Kau pasti belum minum obat apapun, iyakan ? Ck! ini, aaa~" Himchan menyodorkan sesendok nasi goreng kimchi yang tentu saja segera dilahap Youngjae dengan senang hati.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan!" Seru Yongguk ketika melihat mulut Youngjae yang terbuka.

" _Such a kiddo~_ " goda Himchan, "Cepat selesaikan kerjaanmu, aku dan Yongguk akan menemanimu."

Youngjae menelan makanannya, "Tidak perlu hyung, kerjaanku masih banyak, mungkin baru besok subuh aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya."

Himchan kembali menyuapi Youngjae sekaligus untuk membungkamnya, "Tidak ada penolakan! Lagipula salahmu tadi siang tidak muncul, lusa aku ada pemotretan di Jepang, lalu Yongguk juga akan sibuk dengan proyek boyband baru di agencynya, Daehyun sibuk praktek, Jongup akan mengunjungi bibinya di New York, dan kompetisi dance yang Junhong ikuti semakin dekat. Dan kau! mengingat cara kerjamu, aku yakin akan butuh waktu berminggu-minggu sebelum kita semua bisa bertemu lagi. Dan serius Youngjae-ya, kau harus meminta tambahan gaji pada bosmu, semenjak kau mulai kerja disana, manajemen waktumu buruk sekali!"

Racauan Himchan tersebut hanya membuat Yongguk terkekeh pelan sambil menyetujui semuanya, sementara Youngjae hanya bisa meringis, merasa sedikit bersalah. Mereka berenam sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama, saling menyayangi satu sama lain seperti saudara kandung. Dan kini, ketika mereka akhirnya mulai melangkah kedunia orang dewasa, dengan segala kesibukan yang berbeda-beda, mereka tetap berusaha untuk menjaga apa yang telah mereka miliki, yang mereka mulai bersama, persahabatan ini.

Minggu siang menjadi waktu yang istimewa karena mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk lunch di kafe milik Jongup, dan setelah sekian minggu ini selalu saja ada yang absen, seharusnya hari ini mereka bisa makan siang dengan formasi lengkap, tentu saja, sampai Youngjae mengacaukannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

" _Just don't forget to take care your own body, kid_." Ujar Yongguk sambil meremas pundak Youngjae pelan, namun entah mengapa menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang membuatnya spontan berjengit.

"Eh ? Kau terluka ?" tanya Yongguk segera, membuka sedikit sweater coklat yang Youngjae kenakan. Lebam kehijauan tampak jelas di kulit pucat Youngjae, membuat Yongguk menatapnya penuh tanya, begitu juga dengan Himchan.

"Tidak tahu." Sahut Youngjae jujur. Sepertinya terakhir ia berganti baju —kemarin pagi, pundak kirinya itu masih biasa-biasa saja. "Mungkin terantuk saat aku tidur, entahlah."

Himchan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Yoo Youngjae yang perfeksionis dan ambisius selalu bisa menjadi seperti anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga dalam hitungan detik tak terduga. Dua sisi yang sungguh berlawanan.

"Hyung, suapi aku lagi." Pinta Youngjae dengan tatapan yang sudah kembali fokus pada perkerjaannya.

 _See_ ?

Youngjae memastikan sekali lagi semua file yang baru saja dibuatnya telah tersimpan di satu folder, dan segera mematikan _macbook_ nya setelah itu. Kepalanya terasa sangat-sangat sakit sekarang, sepertinya pengaruh aspirin yang diberikan Yongguk beberapa jam lalu sudah menghilang dan pancaran sinar dari layar 13 inchi itu terasa memperburuk keadaan. Youngjae melirik jam digital yang terletak di meja dekat tv, 02.18 AM, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Himchan yang tertidur disebelahnya dengan kepala bersandar di sofa, lantas ke Yongguk yang bergelung di karpet _baby blue_ milik Youngjae.

Tersenyum tipis, dengan perlahan-lahan Youngjae bangkit dari posisinya, menyadari badannya sedikit limbung, ia segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa, lantas memijat keningnya untuk beberapa waktu. Merasa lebih baik, Youngjae kembali berdiri, berniat untuk membasuh mukanya di kamar mandi dan mengambilkan selimut untuk dua hyungnya tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja Youngjae merasa semua yang di hadapannya berputar, merasa ada dentuman di kepalanya, membuat Youngjae jauh berlutut sambil memegangi kepala dengan tangan kanannya, ia dapat merasakan desiran darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir ke arah otak, dapat merasakan ada cairan kental berbau amis yang perlahan turun dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Mungkin Youngjae terjatuh dengan keras —entahlah, yang jelas kini Yongguk sudah berdiri disampingnya, dan kemudian ikut berlutut agar sejajar dengannya.

"Kau kena—ASTAGA KAU MIMISAN!" Suara keras Yongguk membuat denyutan di kepala Youngjae semakin menjadi, dan pandangannya semakin buram. Badannya terasa berat membuatnya condong ke depan, hingga rasanya ia akan segera menemui lantai keramik apartemennya, sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya kebelakang, dan ia dapat merasa sedang bersandar pada tubuh seseorang —ada detak jantung yang terdengar disela rasa sakit yang semakin intens menderanya.

"Hubungi Daehyun, Yongguk-ah, ppali!" Seruan Himchan memenuhi gendang telinganya, bersamaan dengan tissue ? Atau kain ? Entahlah, yang jelas sesuatu yang lembut ditempelkan ke hidungnya, yang terasa semakin basah.

Dan kemudian, gelap.

TBC

Setelah nyaris tiga tahun, ini pertama kalinya lagi aku nulis fanfic dan untuk pertama kalinya ngepost disini, jadi aku akan sangat menghargai setiap review yang dikasih sama siapapun yang menyempatkan waktunya buat baca cerita ini


	2. Chapter 2

Pancaran sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, mau tak mau membuat Youngjae membuka mata, dan mengerjap beberapa kali, menetralkan korneanya dengan silau cahaya tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang menempel di keningnya, membuat Youngjae reflek menggerakkan tangannya, yang kemudian segera membuatnya sadar bahwa ada jarum infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan, menampilkan sosok Jongup yang sedang melangkah masuk sambil membawa baki, dan segera tersenyum ke arahnya, "Ah, hyung kau sudah bangun ? _Good morning._ "

Sapaan selamat pagi itu membuat Youngjae reflek menoleh ke jam dindingnya, dan jarum panjang pendek yang bertindihan di angka sembilan, membuat Youngjae segera menoleh ke arah Jongup dengan panik. "Aku ada rapat, aku harus ke kantor !" Serunya segera, berniat bangun, namun Jongup yang baru saja meletakkan baki di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur Youngjae bergerak lebih cepat sehingga dapat menahan pergerakan hyung-nya tersebut.

"Kau demam tinggi, hyung." Terang Jongup, mengambil handuk kecil yang terlipat dari atas kening Youngjae dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom yang baru Youngjae sadari keberadaannya. "Yongguk hyung sedang ke kantormu sekarang, dia juga membawa perkerjaan yang telah kau selesaikan. Himchan hyung harus menemui _designer_ untuk pemotretannya besok, ia yang menghubungiku untuk menemanimu. Daehyun hyung baru saja berangkat ke rumah sakit, dia akan kembali lagi kesini saat jam makan siang nanti. Junhong masih harus berlatih dengan _team-dance_ nya, tapi dia bilang akan segera kesini setelah selesai."

Penjelasan lengkap Jongup tersebut hanya direspon Youngjae dengan tersenyum tipis dan desahan pelan. Ia senang dan terharu tentu saja dengan perhatian para sahabatnya, namun mengingat akhir-akhir ini Youngjae lebih sibuk dan dan jarang memiliki waktu untuk mereka, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa…bersalah ? Tak enak ?

Melihat wajah Youngjae yang pucat dan rautnya yang muram, membuat Jongup segera mengambil handuk kecil dari dalam baskom tadi, memerasnya, dan kembali menempelkannya ke kening Youngjae. "Ada apa hyung ? Apa masih terasa pusing ?" Jongup menempelkan punggung tangannya ke pipi Youngjae. "Badanmu sudah tak sepanas beberapa jam lalu."

Youngjae menggeleng kecil, ia dapat merasakan kepalanya masih terasa enteng dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa linu, tapi ia tidak lagi merasa pusing seperti kemarin. "Bantu aku duduk, Jongup-ah." Pintanya yang segera dituruti _dongsaeng_ yang hanya berusia setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ah iya, aku membuatkan bubur untukmu, mau ku suapi atau makan sendiri ? Daehyun hyung memberimu obat yang harus kau minum setelah makan." Tawar dan terang Jongup sambil mengambil mangkok bubur dari atas baki.

"Aku ingin makan sendiri, tapi.." Youngjae menunjukkan tangannya yang tertempel jarum infus. "Daehyun akan membunuh kita berdua kalau aku sampai melepaskannya, iyakan ?"

Gurauan kecil Youngjae membuat Jongup terkekeh pelan, dan segera saja menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke arahnya. "Kata Himchan hyung, kau tidak sadarkan diri dan mimisan banyak sekali, membuat Yongguk hyung nyaris menggendongmu ke rumah sakit tepat saat Daehyun hyung akhirnya datang. Kau selalu seperti ini saat sedang fokus dengan sesuatu, Yoo Youngjae hanya punya satu tubuh, jangan memforsirnya terlalu sering, hyung."

Youngjae tahu, racauan Jongup ini adalah bentuk dari kekhawatirannya, dan Youngjae juga tahu Jongup adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka mengamati secara diam daripada bertindak langsung, mendengarnya terbuka seperti ini, semakin membuat Youngjae merasa tak enak.

"Jongup-ah."

"Ne, hyung ?"

"Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian semua repot dan khawatir, dan tentunya, terimakasih."

Jongup membalasnya dengan senyuman. " _It's okay hyung, as long as we're all okay, then it's okay._ "

* * *

Daehyun memeriksa temperature tubuh Youngjae, mendengarkan detak jantungnya melalui stetoskop, mengukur tensi darahnya, mengganti botol infus yang kosong, dan mengoleskan salep pada lebam yang muncul dipergelangan tangan Youngjae akibat jarum infus yang tertancap disana.

Semua itu dilakukan Daehyun dengan diam. Tanpa membuka mulut sama sekali. Bahkan sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak menyapa Youngjae dengan senyuman. Laki-laki berjas putih dihadapannya ini seperti bukan Daehyun yang telah Youngjae kenal selama enam belas tahun.

"Yak !" Youngjae mencoba memecah keheningan. Daehyun sedang memeriksa dua botol obat yang ia tinggalkan tadi pagi.

"Aku sudah meminum obatnya." Ujar Youngjae lagi. Dan Daehyun masih tak bergeming, kini ia malah sibuk membereskan peralatan dokternya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas, dan siap meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Daehyun-ah," Youngjae memegangi ujung jas Daehyun, menahan namja itu, "Jung Daehyun," ulang Youngjae, "Kau..marah padaku ?"

Daehyun meletakkan tasnya yang telah ia pegang ke lantai, memutar tubuhnya, dan segera duduk di sisi tempat tidur Youngjae sambil menatap dua bola mata yang masih tampak sayu itu serius.

"Bukankah aku selalu bilang kesehatan itu nomor satu, _pabbo-ya_ ?!"

Youngjae mengangguk, sedikit takut dengan emosi yang terpancar jelas dari sorot mata Daehyun, dan tentu saja bingung, "Ma—"

"Jangan minta maaf kalau kau akan mengulanginya lagi." Potong Daehyun ketus. "Kau selalu seperti ini, kau tahu ? Kau nyaris pingsan saat belajar untuk ujian kelulusan SMA, begitu juga saat kau mempersiapkan untuk ujian masuk universitas, atau saat kau menyusun skripsimu, demi Tuhan Youngjae, Ibumu bahkan sampai memberi hadiah liburan ke Jeju supaya kau bisa beristirahat sejenak, kami semua bahkan harus 'menculikmu' dari tumpukan buku-bukumu dan menjejalkan makanan kemulutmu secara paksa saat kau mempersiapkan sidang skrisipmu. Dan kupikir, setelah berkerja, kau akan lebih peduli pada kesehatanmu, tapi kenyataannya ?! Di antara kita semua, kau yang paling sering datang ke rumah sakit untuk suntik vitamin C, kau yang paling sering terkena gejala flu, kau yang paling sering muncul dengan mata panda dan wajah pucat ! Kau tahu, nantinya mau aku jadi dokter sehebat apapun, akan percuma jika saha—"

"Ini salahku, bukan salahmu, maafkan aku Daehyun-ah," Youngjae memeluk Daehyun begitu saja, menumpukan wajahnya di pundak Daehyun, "Aku tahu kau mungkin lelah dengan permintaan maafku, lelah dengan keras kepalaku, tapi sungguh, habis ini, aku akan berusaha jadi Yoo Youngjae yang selalu sehat."

Youngjae dapat merasakan emosi yang mulai menguar dari tubuh Daehyun, yang tak lagi setegang saat ia baru mulai memeluknya. Gesture Daehyun yang mulai melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Youngjae, juga membuat namja itu yakin bahwa sahabatnya sudah tak kecewa lagi dengannya. Youngjae ingin bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini sebentar lagi, rasanya ia sudah lama tak memeluk sahabatnya —atau menurut istilah Himchan soulmatenya, seperti ini. Sampai lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang mengalir perlahan dari dalam hidungnya, membuat Youngjae reflek melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup indra penciumannya itu dengan tangan.

"Aku…mimisan lagi ?"

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak mau tidur, hyung ?"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak tidur hari ini, Junhong-ah. Lagipula akhirnya kau kemari, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati bosan menunggui orang tidur, _arra_ ?"

Junhong bergelung di sisi Youngjae, membiarkan tungkai kaki panjangnya bergelantungan tak nyaman keluar pinggiran tempat tidur, "Maafkan aku baru bisa menengokmu sekarang, hyung. Kau tahu sendirikan, lomba _dance_ yang akan ku ikuti minggu depan ? Masih banyak yang harus dipersiapkan, aku dan teamku bahkan berencana mengubah beberapa gerakan."

 _Pout_ yang dilakukan Junhong tanpa sengaja diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Youngjae tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambut _maknae_ tersebut dengan sayang. Dibanding dengan yang lain, Youngjae dan Junhong mengenal satu sama lain paling lama, rumah mereka bertetangga, Youngjae bahkan masih mengingat dengan samar saat eomma-nya mengajak Youngjae yang berumur dua tahun menengok Junhong saat ia baru dilahirkan. Dan saat Junhong menjadi lebih besar, ia selalu mengikuti Youngjae hyung-nya kemanapun.

"Kau pasti akan memenangkan kompetisi ini seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"Hyung, aku tumbuh bersamamu, tentu saja aku menjadi ambisius juga sepertimu !" Seru Junhong yang segera membuat Youngjae mendelik kearahnya, "Hahaha, bercanda hyung, dibanding dirimu aku lebih pintar dalam menjaga tubuhku, kau tahu kan ?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Kali ini, ganti Youngjae yang melakukan _pout_ tanpa sengaja, membuat Junhong menusuki pipi _chubby_ Youngjae dengan ujung telunjuknya gemas.

"Kau orang ketiga yang membahas tentang ini, Junhong-ah. Dan aku yakin, saat HImchan dan Yongguk hyung datang, mereka juga akan membahas ini lagi."

Junhong tertawa, "Itu karena kau memang pantas menerimanya, hyung! Tapi kalau kau berjanji akan segera sembuh, dan akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menonton kompetisiku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk mengalihkan Himchan dan Yongguk hyung."

"Memangnya kau mau mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan apa ?"

"Uhm, aegyo ?"

Junhong memberikan pose yang manis ke arah Youngjae seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Youngjae tertawa dengan tingkah tersebut, "Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah, lagipula aku tidak akan tidak hadir ke kompetisi yang diikuti Junhong-ku."

"Aku suka tipe orang yang menjaga kesehatannya, Hyung, maaf."

"Yak !" Seruan Youngjae bercampur tawa Junhong menggema memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi warna biru tersebut.

* * *

Yongguk tersenyum ramah kepada beberapa suster yang berpapasan dengannya sejak ia keluar lift, ia membaca ulang pesan yang Daehyun kirimkan padanya lima menit lalu, dan kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit tersebut, sesuai isi pesan Daehyun padanya. Mereka semua berjanji akan menginap di apartemen mungil Youngjae malam ini, tapi tiba-tiba saja Daehyun menghubunginya, dan meminta Yongguk untuk menemuinya terlebih dulu disini.

Dari kejauhan, Yongguk bisa melihat Daehyun yang duduk di salah satu kursi aluminium khas rumah sakit, sambil memegang sekaleng jus jeruk di tangan kanannya.

"Yo~ Daehyun-ah."

Daehyun menoleh, dan tersenyum ke arah Yongguk, yang segera duduk disebelahnya, "Ini aku belikan kopi."

Yongguk menerima kopi kalengan itu, membuka tutupnya dan segera meminumnya, lalu menoleh kembali ke arah Daehyun yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. " _So, Whatsap_?"

"Tadi siang, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sample darah Youngjae, dan karena aku masih dokter magang disini, jadi aku tidak bisa memeriksanya sendiri. Aku baru saja menyerahkan sample darah itu ke sunbaeku, dan lusa hasilnya baru keluar."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu khawatir ?" Tanya Yongguk berkonsentrasi penuh pada mimik muka Daehyun yang mengeras, meski _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut lebih memilih menatap sepatunya.

"Meskipun masih dokter magang, aku ini tetap dokter, hyung. Meskipun masih ada beberapa bulan sampai aku resmi menjadi dokter, aku ini tetap bisa mendiagnosa pasien, hyung."

Yongguk hanya diam. Membiarkan Daehyun mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia keluarkan. Semenjak tadi subuh. Semenjak Daehyun memutuskan telponnya begitu saja saat ia bilang Youngjae pingsan dan mimisan. Semenjak ia melihat Daehyun di ambang pintu apartemen Youngjae dengan raut wajah panik luar biasa. Semenjak ia menyaksikan Daehyun memeriksa Youngjae sedetail mungkin, dan kemudian menungguinya sampai pagi. Yongguk tahu ada kecemasan besar yang Daehyun simpan dalam hatinya.

"Gejala yang ditunjukkan Youngjae, mengarah pada—"

"Gejala ? Gejala apa ?"

"Dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, ini bukan pertama kalinya Youngjae demam hyung. Kau ingat, terakhir kita kumpul berenam di cafe Jongup ? Youngjae datang dengan wajah pucat dan mengeluh pusing."

"Tentu saja ingat, aku yang mengantarkan kalian berdua ke apartemennya."

"Lalu, beberapa minggu setelahnya, ia sempat menelponku dan memintaku memberinya resep obat flu. Selain itu, Junhong pernah memberitahuku bahwa , Youngjae sempat mengeluh gusinya berdarah. Dan selera makannya, juga menurun hyung. Jongup bilang, Youngjae tidak lagi mampir ke cafenya untuk membeli bagel buat sarapan, tadi juga Youngjae tidak menghabiskan bubur yang dibuatkan Jongup—"

"Semalam dia juga tidak menghabiskan nasi goreng kimchi yang kubawa, Himchan sampai memaksanya ribuan kali, tapi Youngjae bilang ia kenyang."

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau memperhatikannya, tapi ada lebam di lengan kanan-kiri Youngjae, juga di area jarum infus yang kupasang—"

"Maaf memotongmu lagi, Daehyun-ah. Tapi semalam aku menepuk pundaknya pelan dan ia meringis, saat kubuka, ada lebam di kulit Youngjae, dan saat aku dan Himchan bertanya, Youngjae tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

Daehyun menggenggam kaleng jusnya erat, timpalan-timpalan Yongguk terasa seperti tambahan beban pada pikirannya, "Dia juga bilang, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, tulang-tulangnya terasa pegal. Dan, tadi Youngjae juga mimisan lagi, hyung."

Yang sekolah kedokteran itu Daehyun, yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini kemana itu Daehyun, tapi mendengar bisikan lirih yang Daehyun utarakan barusan, tiba-tiba saja Yongguk merasa tak nyaman, merasa ingin memeluk Daehyun untuk menguatkan tapi juga ingin dipeluk untuk dikuatkan.

"Just—tell me.."

"AML."

"Huh ?"

"Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

TBC.

Makasih untuk yang udah RnR, it means a lot to me! Hehe, untuk yang nanya masalah pairing, mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya nanti ada, tapi karena ceritanya lebih ke Youngjae-centric, jadi sekarang aku fokusin kesitu dulu, dan berusaha bikin semua moment ada dan rata, sekali lagi makasih!

RnR, please ?


	3. Chapter 3

Mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dan obrolan-obrolan yang menyelingi, Youngjae sadar jam makan siang telah usai dan kini para rekan kerjanya sudah mulai kembali ke kantor. Sementara ia, masih saja duduk kursi kerjanya, dan fokus menghadap komputernya.

"Youngjae-ya, ini kubawakan untukmu."

Sebuah kantong kertas coklat bercap McD diletakkan di atas mejanya, membuat Youngjae segera menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Gomawo Jinyoung-ah, maaf merepotkanmu."

Teman kantornya itu balas tersenyum sambil duduk di kursinya yang tepat berada disebelah Youngjae. "Perkerjaanmu masih banyak ?"

Youngjae mengangguk, "Aku hanya tidak masuk dua hari, tapi rasanya ini semua baru bisa kuselesaikan seminggu." guraunya, yang ia tahu sama sekali tak lucu. Membuat Jinyoung menepuk pundaknya pelan untuk menunjukkan simpatinya, namun tentu saja membuat Youngjae berjengit.

"Ada apa ? Apa pundakmu sedang terluka ? Ma—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jinyoung-ah." Ujar Youngjae memotong racauan panik Jinyoung. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi badanku memang sering terasa nyeri akhir-akhir ini, dan muncul lebam di beberapa tempat. Daehyun bilang aku kelelahan."

"Kau sudah ke rumah sakit ? Waktu Yongguk hyung kemari, dia bilang kau demam tinggi."

"Daehyun memintaku ke rumah sakit nanti sore setelah pulang kerja, tapi entahlah…" Youngjae memandangi tumpukan map dan kertas-kertas dimejanya.

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting, Yoo."

" _I know_ , Park."

Jinyoung tertawa kecil, "Makanlah burger yang kubelikan sambil kau menyelesaikan perkerjaanmu."

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, hyung ?"

Daehyun menatap Jongup penuh kebingungan, ia bahkan nyaris tersedak _caramel macchiato_ yang sedang diminumnya. Cafe milik Jongup hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah sakit, dan karena siang ini ia sedang sedikit santai, makanya ia memutuskan untuk kemari.

"Huh ? Memangnya aku menyembunyikan apa ?"

"Kita sudah saling mengenal belasan tahun hyung." Ujar Jongup, "Malam saat kau dan Yongguk hyung datang ke rumah Youngjae hyung, kalian terlihat…mencurigakan ? Kalian berdua terus-menerus mengamati Youngjae hyung, dan juga memperlakukannya dengan berbeda. Himchan hyung juga menyadarinya, kau tahu ? Mungkin kalau kemarin pagi ia tak harus buru-buru ke bandara, dia sudah mengkonfrontasi kalian berdua. Dan Junhong, _well_ , kau tahu sendiri dia terus-menerus menempel pada Youngjae hyung dan fokus padanya. Jadi, ada apa ? Apa yang kalian rahasiakan ?"

"Aku—tidak—"

"Hyung." Jongup mengamati Daehyun dengan mata tajamnya, "Sejak Youngjae hyung sakit, kau terlihat begitu berbeda, kau terlihat tegang dan juga penuh pikiran. Dan itu juga yang terjadi dengan Yongguk hyung setelah ia menemuimu. Kalian aktor yang sangat buruk."

Daehyun mencoba berpikir, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Jongup, mencoba mencari jalan keluar, apapun, tapi otaknya tak mau berkompromi. Jongup benar, ia sedang penuh pikiran sekarang, didalam kepalanya ini hanya ada Youngjae dan Youngjae. Ia bahkan nyaris salah saat akan mengganti jarum suntik tadi pagi, mungkin itu juga yang membuat seniornya memberi ia waktu luang siang ini.

"Hyung." Jongup bersuara lagi, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Youngjae hyung ? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya ?"

Hening. Daehyun memilih memandangi fish and chips yang tadi dipesannya dan masih tersisa setengah piring. Mendengar nama Youngjae berulang-ulang membuat nafsu makannya menghilang. Beberapa jam lagi hasil tes darah Youngjae sudah bisa diambil, dan sungguh demi Tuhan, demi apapun, Daehyun sudah berdoa terus-menerus sejak kemarin, ia benar-benar berharap dugaannya salah, berharap ketakutannya takkan menjadi nyata, berharap Youngjae hanyalah demam tinggi dan kelelahan seperti yang ia katakan sendiri pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung !"

Sentakan Jongup membuat Daehyun membalas tatapan namja berambut silver tersebut. "Nanti sore, jemput Youngjae dari kantornya, dan paksa dia untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia sudah berjanji padaku, tapi sejak tadi dia tidak membalas pesan-pesanku, dan kita sama-sama tahu, Youngjae jadi seperti apa saat ia sudah bertemu dengan perkerjaannya. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di rumah sakit, Yongguk hyung mungkin juga akan datang."

Mungkin raut Daehyun yang terlalu mudah terbaca, atau mungkin karena persahabatan mereka sudah selama ini, apapun jadi terlalu mudah untuk dilihat. Yang jelas, pupil mata Jongup semakin membesar seiring kata yang Daehyun ucapkan, dan sorot khawatir jelas muncul tanpa diminta.

"A—apakah Youngjae hyung sakit parah ?"

"Jong—"

"Katakan padaku, hyung !" Jongup nyaris berteriak, setengah frustasi dengan sikap Daehyun, setengah takut dengan kenyataan yang seolah terlukis jelas dari cara Daehyun mengutarakan segalanya. Dan Daehyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya perlahan, menghembuskan yang tak nampak namun terasa begitu memberatkan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan ke sisi Jongup, dan segera menarik dongsaengnya itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Untuk saling menenangkan.

"Aku harap tidak, Jongup-ah, semoga tidak. Berdoalah, kumohon."

* * *

Youngjae merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya, bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Ia baru saja selesai rapat dengan klien yang sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya, dan bagi Youngjae itu merupakan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri, kebanggaan yang membuatnya terus-menerus berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.

"Kerjamu sangat bagus, Youngjae-ssi."

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit kaget melihat salah satu atasannya masih ada di dalam ruang rapat ini.

"Ah iya, terimakasih sajangnim." Sahut Youngjae sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Pertahankan terus kinerja dan prestasimu, aku rasa tidak sampai dua atau tiga tahun lagi kau sudah bisa sejajar dengan sunbaemu, atau mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi kau malah mungkin bisa mendirikan perusahaan akuntan sendiri."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas pujiannya, sajangnim, Tapi kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan, masih banyak yang harus ku pelajari, aku juga berencana untuk sekolah lagi, mungkin tahun depan."

"Hasil kerjamu selalu rapi, detail dan tepat waktu. Saat kau tidak masukpun, perkerjaanmu tetap lancar. Kau selalu bersemangat dan bertanggung jawab dengan baik, kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah Youngjae-ssi." Atasannya yang Youngjae rasa nyaris seumur dengan appa-nya itu tersenyum ramah padanya, menimbulkan kehangatan tersendiri dihati Youngjae. "Pulang dan istirahatlah, lagipula ini sudah lewat jam kantor, kau juga masih terlihat pucat."

Youngjae kembali mengucapkan terimakasih seraya membungkukkan badannya. Setelah sajangnimnya itu pergi, Youngjae segera melanjutkan kegiatan rapi-rapinya, dan memeriksa kembali peralatan-peralatan yang baru saja digunakan telah tersimpan di tempatnya dengan baik. Ia segera melangkah ke bilik kerjanya setelah keluar dari ruang rapat, dan segera memeriksa ponselnya yang sedang ia _charge_.

Melihat puluhan pesan dari Daehyun, tentu saja Youngjae tidak kaget, namun ada lima missed call dari Jongup beberapa menit lalu, membuat Youngjae sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung, berniat ingin menghubunginya balik saat handphone layar sentuhnya itu kembali memunculkan tanda bahwa Jongup menelponnya. Lagi.

"Yobo—"

"Hyung ! Kau kemana saja ? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponmu ? Apakah terjadi sesuatu ?"

"Jongup-ah, calm down man." Youngjae mengernyit heran mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Jongup yang tak biasa. "Aku baru saja selesai rapat. Ada apa ? Kenapa menelponku sampai lima kali ?"

Hela nafas lega Jongup terdengar jelas oleh Youngjae yang tentu saja semakin membuatnya bingung. "Oh, oke. Uhm, hyung aku ada di bawah, di lobby gedung kantormu. Ini sudah waktunya kau pulang, iyakan ? Daehyun hyung memintaku menjemputmu, dia bilang kau sudah janji akan ke rumah sakit."

"Kau pulang saja Jongup-ah, perkerjaanku masih banyak, aku akan menghubungi Daehyun dan bilang sendiri padanya nanti."

"Tidak bisa, hyung ! Kau harus ke rumah sakit."

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Pokoknya harus !"

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan terus menunggumu disini sampai kau turun !" Jongup yang keras kepala adalah Jongup yang susah untuk dilawan, dan Youngjae bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa urusan dirinya ke rumah sakit menjadi melibatkan Jongup untuk memaksanya seperti ini.

"Jongup—"

"Kau sudah janji untuk peduli pada kesehatanmu, hyung. Beberapa jam saja, ani—satu jam saja, kita periksakan tubuhmu, habis itu aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali kesini, kalau perlu aku akan menemanimu menyelesaikan perkerjaanmu. Oke, hyung ?"

Jongup sangat jarang menggunakan nada meminta sekaligus memelas seperti barusan, dan tentu saja hal tersebut mau tak mau meluluhkan Youngjae. "Baiklah. Beri aku waktu, lima belas menit, aku akan segera menemuimu dibawah."

" _Got it_ , hyung. _Bye_."

* * *

Daehyun melepaskan jas dokternya dan menggantungkannya secara asal ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Ini jelas bukan hari yang baik baginya, ia melakukan banyak kesalahan, dan pikirannya semakin tak terkendali setelah ia kembali dari cafe Jongup tadi siang. Satu-satunya harapan Daehyun saat inilah adalah ia dapat mengakhiri hari ini dengan kabar baik tentang Youngjae, itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Dae.."

"Kim sunbae." Daehyun buru-buru berdiri, dan segera menganggukkan kepalanya reflek.

"Kata para perawat hari ini kau kehilangan banyak konsentrasi, eh ?"

"Well—yeah, mian.." Ujar Daehyun sambil mengusap tengkuknya dan memberikan cengiran kikuk. "Sunbae, bagaimana dengan hasil tes temanku, yang dua hari lalu kuberikan padamu."

"Itu yang membuatku menemuimu, hasilnya sudah ada di mejaku sejak tadi sore, tapi aku baru selesai melakukan operasi beberapa saat lalu jadi belum membukanya. Kajja, kita lihat sama-sama hasilnya dikantorku, sekalian aku ingin mengetes kemampuanmu."

Dan Daehyun segera saja mengekori sunbae yang juga mentornya tersebut, ia meraih ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Yongguk kilat, dan kembali fokus mengikuti langkah sunbaenya tersebut sembari menenangkan degup jantungnya yang entah kenapa terasa berdetak tak terkendali.

* * *

Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit, dan Youngjae belum juga menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Jongup. Kalau saja ia tak butuh kartu pass untuk mengakses lift di gedung ini, pasti Jongup sudah menyusulnya sejak tadi dan membawa paksa hyung nya itu untuk turun dan mengikutinya ke rumah sakit.

Gelisah menjadi kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Jongup saat ini. Daehyun memang tidak memberinya jawaban pasti, tapi Jongup tidak bodoh, ia dapat menyimpulkan sendiri, dan Jongup tidak pernah menyangka, mengetahui sesuatu yang belum pasti akan membuatnya seperti ini.

Ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya bergetar tiba-tiba, membuatnya kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan benda itu, dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya, membuat Jongup segera saja mengangkatnya.

"Hyung kau ad—"

"Jong..to..tolong..aku…"

"Youngjae hyung ?! Kau kenapa ?! Kau dimana ?!"

Jongup dapat mendengar jelas suara rintihan Youngjae yang membuatnya panik dan mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah, seolah-olah itu akan membuatnya menemukan Youngjae, dan menyelamatkan hyungnya dari apapun.

"To..ilet…lan..tai..bawah…de..kat..lif..t…"

Setelah Youngjae berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan Jongup mampu memahaminya, ia segera berlari. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Jongup sudah tiba di depan toilet, membuka pintunya dengan kasar, dan…

"Hyung !" Jongup berlutut di samping Youngjae yang meringkuk di dekat wastafel, dengan tangan kanan menutupi hidung, ada aliran darah dari sela-sela jarinya, dan tangan kiri mencengkram kepala erat, terlihat sangat kesakitan. Ponsel hyungnya masih menyala, tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh yang terlihat ringkih itu.

* * *

Tidak seperti dua hari lalu, kini Yongguk berjalan setengah berlari di lorong-lorong rumah sakit tanpa tersenyum pada siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya. Daehyun mengiriminya pesan yang sangat singkat, hanya terdiri dari dua kata, 'sudah keluar', dan ia tahu pasti maksud dari pesan tersebut.

Yongguk meninggalkan studio rekamannya, mengabaikan deadline lagu yang harusnya sudah ia selesaikan sejak kemarin, ia tahu ia tidak profesional saat ini, namun Daehyun yang tidak mau membalas puluhan chatnya dan mengangkat telponnya membuat Yongguk bertindak seperti ini.

Daehyun menunggunya di tempat yang sama, terlihat sedang menerima telepon, entah dari siapa, yang jelas wajah pemuda itu terlihat panik.

"Ada ap—"

Belum selesai Yongguk bersuara, Daehyun sudah menarik tangannya dan segera saja mengajaknya berlari. Alih-alih menunggu lift, Daehyun bahkan memilih untuk lewat tangga darurat, seolah satu detik menjadi begitu berharga baginya.

"Dae—"

"Hyung…Youngjae…ambulans…"

Diantara sengal nafas keduanya, diantara riuh derap langkah sepatu boots Yongguk dan sepatu keds Daehyun, diantara kecepatan Daehyun yang luar biasa dan Yongguk yang berusaha mengikutinya, tiga kata itu menjadi yang paling jelas terdengar, namun itu cukup. Tanpa bertanya lagi, kini Yongguk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Daehyun, berlari menuju lobby utama rumah sakit.

TBC

Terimakasih ya untuk yang udah RnR, maaf enggak bisa balas satu-satu. Untuk masalah pairing, walaupun enggak terlalu menonjol tapi nanti tetap ada. Cerita ini genrenya memang angst, tapi untuk yang tanya akhirnya sad atau happy, aku juga belum tahu, hehe, ceritanya baru mau masuk ke konflik kan, masih panjang, semoga pada sabar ya bacanya.

Ditunggu ya RnRnya, makasihhh!


	4. Chapter 4

Yongguk lupa kapan terakhir ia memeluk Jongup seperti ini, rasanya ia bahkan tak pernah melihat Jongup dengan keadaan begini. Tidak ada Jongup yang kuat, _manly_ dan dewasa, yang ada hanyalah Jongup yang masih berusia dua puluh dua tahun, yang belum dapat menghentikan air matanya sejak ia turun dari ambulans dengan wajah ketakutan dan panik beberapa saat lalu, yang segera menghambur dalam pelukan Yongguk lalu melingkarkan tangannya seerat mungkin, dan terus melakukannya sampai saat ini, seolah tak mempercayai kemampuan tubuhnya untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Di—di—a..sa—ngat…ke—sakitan..hyung…"

Tangan kanan Yongguk bergerak pelan mengusap punggung Jongup, ia sendiri tak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, matanya masih menatap pintu bercat abu dihadapannya, berharap benda itu terbuka, menampilkan Daehyun, dokter, suster atau siapapun yang dapat memberinya informasi.

"Darah..ter—terus…mengalir..hyung…a—ku…ingin…menggendong..nya….sen—diri..ta—tapi…You—Young—Jae..hyung….bi—lang…badannya…sakit…ja—jadi…aku…menel—pon…119…dan…mere—ka…datang…lama…se—sekali…hyu—hyung…a—ku…takut..hyung…."

" _You did a good job_ , Jong.." Bisik Yongguk, berharap suaranya dapat terdengar meyakinkan. Jongup terbata sembari terisak, sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan, Yongguk ingin menguatkannya, namun ia sendiri sadar, dia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk melakukannya.

Suara hentakan sepatu terdengar mendekat ke arah mereka, Yongguk menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Junhong yang segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat keberadaan Yongguk dan Jongup.

"Hyung, siapa yang sakit ? Kenapa menyuruhku kemari ?"

Junhong menatapnya polos, dan Yongguk merasa tak sampai hati. _Maknae_ itu tadi menelponnya, mengeluh karena semua orang 'menghilang' dan tak dapat dihubungi, ditengah segala kepanikan, Yongguk memintanya untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit.

"Jongup hyung, kau kenapa ?" Junhong mencoba melihat Jongup yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Yongguk. "Eh, tanganmu berdarah ? Kau sakit ? Apa yang terjadi ?"

Yongguk benar-benar tak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana dan darimana, ia sendiri bahkan belum benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan Dewa penolong seolah mengerti keadaannya, pintu yang sejak tadi dinantinya, akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter dan Daehyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya, namun menatap lantai.

"Yang..didalam, siapa ?" Junhong kembali bertanya, ada nada was-was yang kentara di suaranya, berbeda dengan beberapa detik lalu. Ia memandang semua yang ada disitu bergantian, masih menunggu siapapun yang berbaik hati mau menjawabnya. Meski tiba-tiba saja, menyadari suasana yang muram, Junhong merasa ia perlu bersiap-siap untuk apapun yang akan terjadi.

Daehyun maju beberapa langkah ke hadapan Junhong, dan tanpa ada yang mengira, ia segera menjatuhkan badannya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Junhong, belum sempat Junhong bertanya lagi, isakan dari bibir Daehyun terdengar lebih dulu.

Mendengarnya membuat Yongguk memperkuat pelukannya pada Jongup, kali ini bukan hanya untuk menguatkan Jongup, tapi juga hatinya sendiri.

* * *

Tangannya seperti sedang di genggam, dan ada suara orang menangis, atau lebih tepatnya, suara Junhong yang sedang menangis. Pekat dan gelap yang memenuhi penglihatannya perlahan-lahan memudar, semakin lama ia semakin mendengar suara bisikan-bisikan, seperti ada yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali, dan cahaya juga semakin terlihat jelas. Matanya terasa berat, namun setelah beberapa kali mengedipkannya, akhirnya dua kelopak miliknya itu mampu terbuka juga.

"Youngjae hyung.."

Tebakannya benar. Wajah Junhong menyambutnya, dengan senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya, dan mata yang memerah, serta linangan air di pipinya.

"Kau..menangis ?"

Junhong hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar hyungnya menanyakan keadaannya lebih dulu daripada kondisi dirinya sendiri, kehangatan yang ia harap akan selalu dapat ia temui sampai kapanpun.

"Aku perlu memanggil dokter atau Daehyun hyung, tunggu sebentar ya hyung." Junhong sudah menekan bel di dekat ranjang Youngjae sejak ia merasa tangan hyungnya yang sedang ia genggam itu bergerak-gerak, dan karena tidak ada yang muncul juga, maka Junhong segera berlari secepat kilat dari ruangan itu, tidak mau meninggalkan hyungnya terlalu lama.

"Dokter ?" Youngjae memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan baru sadar bahwa ia ada di kamar inap rumah sakit. Jarum infus lagi-lagi terpasang di tangan kirinya. Dan itu juga yang membuat Youngjae akhirnya mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dunianya menjadi gelap, rasa sakit yang luar biasa, seolah darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya mengkudeta Youngjae, ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti itu.

Rasa takut menghampirinya tanpa diminta. Apa yang terjadi ? Ada apa dengannya ? Apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya ?

"Selamat pagi Youngjae-ssi."

Selamat pagi ? _Great!_ lagi-lagi Youngjae tak sadarkan diri sampai pagi dan absen dari kantor. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum sopan ke arah dokter bertag nama Kim Joowon tersebut, dan melirik ke arah Daehyun yang lebih memilih sibuk menatap map ditangannya.

Keduanya sama-sama memeriksa Youngjae, dokter Kim menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar sementara Daehyun mencatatnya dengan cermat, sebelum akhirnya dokter Kim mendekat ke arah Youngjae yang ranjangnya telah ditegakkan, sehingga ia dalam posisi duduk.

"Baiklah Youngjae-ssi, ada yang perlu ku jelaskan padamu.." dokter Kim tersenyum tipis kearahnya. "Hasil tes darahmu menunjukkan ada terlalu banyak darah putih dalam jumlah yang tak wajar ditubuhmu, dan melihat riwayat kesehatanmu akhir-akhir ini, serta gejala-gejala yang kau alami, semalam kami memutuskan untuk memeriksa sumsum tulang belakangmu.."

Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya menegang begitu saja, dari cara dokter Kim bicara kata per kata padanya, dari gerak-gerik Daehyun yang masih tak menatapnya. Youngjae tahu, sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Ia mencoba berani, mencoba melihat ke mata dokter Kim yang balik memandangnya dengan sorot yang hangat dan menguatkan, seakan ia sudah terlalu sering menyampaikan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kau positif mengidap Acute Myeloid Leukemia, stadium dua."

Dan dunia Youngjae terasa berhenti seketika. Pandangannya tiba-tiba saja terasa memudar hingga ia harus menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal dan memejamkan matanya sekejap, ada tepukan lembut di pundaknya, namun semua terasa…hampa ? Youngjae tak yakin. Ini lebih buruk daripada saat ia mendapat nilai jelek di sekolah. Lebih buruk daripada saat skripsinya di corat-coret tak karuan oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Lebih buruk daripada saat salah seorang klien pernah memarahinya habis-habisan. Ini lebih buruk daripada semua kesialan yang pernah Youngjae rasakan, dan ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi semua masih ada jalan keluarnya, pengobatan sudah lebih canggih Youngjae-ssi. Aku akan memberimu waktu supaya kau dapat menenangkan dirimu dulu, lalu nanti baru kita akan bahas langkah apa yang akan kita ambil setelahnya."

Suara dokter Kim seperti melayang dalam kepalanya, ada dan terdengar namun lewat begitu saja. Tepukan dipundaknya menghilang, dan ia mendengar derap kaki yang menjauh. Tapi ada juga yang mendekat.

"Youngjae-ya.."

"A—ku butuh sendiri, Dae. Kumohon."

Dan sekali lagi, ia mendengar langkah yang menjauh dan debam pelan pintu yang tertutup. Youngjae masih memejamkan matanya, takut untuk membukanya, seolah dengan menutup penglihatannya, ia juga dapat menutup segala fakta yang telah disampaikan padanya.

* * *

"Kau sudah terlambat untuk latihan, Junhong-ah, pergilah.."

Daehyun menggerakkan matanya, memberi isyarat agar Junhong segera beranjak, namun Junhong tak bergerak, ia hanya menggeleng dan terus saja mengaduk ramen cup yang sudah lama mendingin.

"Aku mau pergi setelah menemui Youngjae hyung."

"Tapi ia tak mau ditemui siapapun." Jelas Daehyun lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sendiri sangat ingin menemui sahabatnya itu, memeluknya, memberikan semangat, apapun. Namun jika kenyataan ini saja berat bagi mereka semua, Daehyun tahu, perasaan Youngjae pasti lebih tak karuan, dan untuk kali ini, ia berusaha untuk memahami, berusaha untuk mengalah. "Ia dalam pengawasanku, dan semua dokter serta suster di rumah sakit ini. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Team dancemu membutuhkanmu, dan kau juga butuh istirahat Junhong-ah. Kembalilah nanti malam bersama Yongguk hyung dan Jonguppie. Arra ?"

Junhong menghela nafas, dan memijat tengkuknya pelan. Ia menangis terlalu lama, rasanya bahkan ia baru tahu bahwa matanya dapat memproduksi air sebanyak itu. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dan ia tahu, Daehyun benar. Jadi setelah menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, dan memantapkan hatinya, Junhong berdiri dari kursi plastik kafetaria yang ia duduki entah sejak kapan, bersiap pergi sebelum memeluk Daehyun terlebih dahulu.

"Kabari kami semua kalau ada apa-apa, hyung."

Daehyun menjangkau kepala Junhong yang lebih tinggi darinya, mengacak poni Junhong yang sudah berantakan. "Tentu saja, tak usah khawatir."

* * *

"Jadi, dia teman dekatmu ?"

"Sahabat, sunbae. Kami semua, berenam, bersahabat sejak belasan tahun lalu." Daehyun sedikit menerawang. "Mereka sudah bersahabat lebih dulu, lalu saat kelas dua SD, aku pindah dari Busan ke Seoul, Youngjae adalah teman sebangku sekaligus teman pertamaku di kelas. Lalu ia mengenalkanku pada sahabat-sahabatnya, dan kami semua selalu bersama setelah itu."

Dokter Kim menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya beberapa detik. "Persahabatan yang dalam, eh ?"

"Uhm ?"

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini, Daehyun-ah. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, dan tidak dapat menguasai dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan Jung Daehyun yang selama ini ku kenal."

Daehyun tidak mengerti, apakah sunbaenya ini sedang menegurnya atau sekedar menyindirnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang seolah menjadi hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini, menunduk.

"Dengarkan aku," dokter Kim yang sudah menjadi mentor Daehyun dua tahunan ini dan menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri, memegang pundak Daehyun. "Caramu menatapnya, caramu mengkhawatirkannya, berbeda Daehyun-ah. Mungkin kau tidak terlalu menyadarinya karena terbiasa menganggap Youngjae-ssi sebagai sahabatmu, dan aku juga tidak mau ikut campur terlalu jauh dengan masalah pribadimu. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk tetap fokus pada perkerjaanmu, kau harus profesional, ini berat bagimu, aku tahu. Tapi kalau kau terus-menerus seperti ini, aku akan memindahkan pengawasan Youngjae pada dokter yang lain, pasien itu prioritas siapapun orangnya. Rawat dia seperti seharusnya, kau mengerti kan maksudku ?"

Daehyun mengangguk. Ia tahu ia sedang kacau. Dokter Kim menepuk punggungnya. "Sana, temui dia, periksa keadaannya dan laporkan padaku. Dan aku rasa, kau perlu mandi dan berganti pakaian, itu juga bagian dari perintah, mengerti ?"

Lagi-lagi Daehyun mengangguk. "Terimakasih, sunbaenim." lantas ia segera berbalik arah, menuju koridor di sisi lain rumah sakit, berharap Youngjae sudah siap untuk ditemui.

"Dokter Jung!" seorang perawat berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya, tepat saat Daehyun akan membuka pintu kamar Youngjae.

" _Nde_ ?"

"Pasien di dalam ruangan ini menghilang, kami sudah menca—"

Tanpa menunggu kalimat itu selesai, Daehyun sudah berlari lebih dulu, tentu saja ia tidak tahu harus kemana, yang jelas, dimanapun itu, Daehyun tahu ia harus tiba dengan cepat.

* * *

Youngjae memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, angin sore yang berhembus kencang, membuat helai-helai rambutnya ikut bergerak kesana-kemari, baju rumah sakit ini terlalu tipis, ia menyesal tak membawa selimut atau jaket bersamanya.

Beberapa tahun lalu, saat Daehyun akhirnya lulus dan kemudian diterima sebagai dokter magang disini, Youngjae segera menemuinya dan Daehyun mengajaknya kemari. Sebuah taman kecil di halaman lantai delapan, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan memakan ayam goreng yang Youngjae bawa sambil melihat matahari yang tenggelam di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit Seoul.

Rasanya itu baru kemarin. Rasanya hanya sekedipan mata, dan semua kenangan itu telah terjadi. Namun mengapa waktu tiba-tiba saja berjalan lambat bagi Youngjae saat ini, kenapa sekarang saat ia terus-terusan melirik kearah jam tangannya, jarum-jarum itu seolah tak bergerak. Kenapa hidup seolah membodohinya seperti ini ?

" _DAMN IT_ YOO YOUNGJAE !" sebuah teriakan tiba-tiba saja memecah kesendiriannya, disusul dengan tangan yang segera melingkar dibadannya dari belakang dengan kuat, dan hela nafas lega yang terasa sedikit menggelikan di tengkuknya. "Ber—berhenti membuatku khawatir, Yoo. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini."

Bisikan Daehyun terdengar menyedihkan, membuat Youngjae segera dilingkupi rasa bersalah. Ia tak bermaksud, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, butuh waktu untuk menerima. Itu saja.

Keduanya hening. Hanya suara nafas Daehyun yang masih sedikit terengah-engah yang terdengar. Daehyun dapat merasakan tubuh Youngjae yang menyusut, dapat merasakan tulang-tulang Youngjae yang semakin menonjol. Harusnya ia lebih peduli, harusnya ia menjaga Youngjae lebih daripada semua yang telah dilakukannya, harusnya ia lebih sering memperingatkan Youngjae, harusnya ia lebih sering menumpang tidur di apartemen mungil Youngjae, dan memasakannya sarapan dan memaksanya makan dan memintanya meminum vitamin, semua, apapun yang harusnya lebih ia lakukan hingga Youngjae tak perlu mengalami ini.

Meski dalam hati kecilnya Daehyun yang paling tahu, ia tidak akan pernah dapat merubah takdir.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Daehyun sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kiri Youngjae.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Aku ini dokter. Harusnya aku menjagamu dari penyakit-penyakit sialan, apapun itu."

Youngjae tersenyum tipis. "Bukan salahmu, Dae. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri saat aku atau yang lain sakit."

Dan Daehyun terdiam. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini saat yang lain sakit. Jongup pernah mematahkan tulang kakinya dan Himchan pernah dirawat karena jadwal padatnya sebagai model, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

 _"Caramu menatapnya, caramu mengkhawatirkannya, berbeda Daehyun-ah"_

Tiba-tiba saja, kalimat yang diucapkan dokter Kim beberapa saat lalu terngiang dalam benaknya, membuat Daehyun merasa sedikit oleng, hingga ia mengeratkan tubuhnya pada punggung Youngjae, menghirup aroma tubuh Youngjae, dan dalam sekejap, rasa tenang menghampirinya.

"Dae.."

"Hmm.."

"Aku kedinginan.."

"Pabo !" Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan juga jas dokter yang ia kenakan, memakaikannya ke tubuh Youngjae, dan segera menarik tangan sahabatnya itu untuk beranjak pergi. "Jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi, mengerti ?!"

"Arraseo, dokter Jung."

* * *

Kim Himchan paling tidak suka berlari, untuk apapun dan untuk siapapun. Tugasnya adalah berjalan di atas catwalk atau berpose manis di depan kamera, jadi Himchan yang sedang berlari dengan penampilan yang asal dan rambut yang kusut adalah semacam keajaiban dunia. Dan mungkin kalau Daehyun tidak benar-benar tahu alasannya, ia akan menggoda Himchan habis-habisan.

Tapi dalam dua hari ini, semua orang sudah berlari untuk Youngjae, meninggalkan yang harus dikerjakan, melupakan yang harus diselesaikan, semua untuk Youngjae.

"Tenanglah hyung, Youngjae sedang tidur." Daehyun meraih tangan Himchan dan menjejalkan segelas kopi yang tadi dibelinya saat menunggu Himchan di lobby. "Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka kopi murah dari mesin, tapi aku rasa kau membutuhkannya."

Himchan tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke arah Daehyun, dan segera meminum kopinya, membiarkan cairan cafein memenuhi tubuhnya dan memberinya ketenangan.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan suster, ini sudah lewat jam besuk, kau tahu kan ? Aku bertugas di unit _emergency_ malam ini, tapi kalau nanti kosong, aku akan menemui kalian di kamar Youngjae. Yongguk hyung tidak bisa keluar studionya sebelum ia menyelesaikan lagu yang harusnya sudah jadi dari kemarin-kemarin, dan Youngjae berhasil menyuruh Jongup dan Junhong pulang beberapa jam lalu."

Himchan masih tak memberikan respon suara, ia hanya terus menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang sudah merasa ada yang janggal sejak kemarin-kemarin, dan perasaannya semakin tak enak ketika tidak ada yang membalas pesannya. Maka ia memutuskan menghubungi Daehyun setelah sesi pemotretannya selesai, dan memaksa Daehyun menjelaskan semuanya melalui telpon, yang membuatnya segera meminta manajernya untuk mencarikan tiket ke Korea saat itu juga.

Mereka berdua tiba di kamar Youngjae, Himchan melangkah masuk pelan-pelan sementara Daehyun hanya mengantarkannya saja. Kaki jenjang Himchan membawanya ke sisi tempat tidur Youngjae, ia segera menarik kursi kayu yang ada, dan mendudukinya sambil terus-terusan mengawasi Youngjae.

Ia mengusap poni Youngjae yang sudah kepanjangan dan nyaris menyentuh kelopak matanya, merapikannya lembut dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Ia sudah menangis di balik kacamata hitamnya saat di dalam pesawat. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi.

"Him—Himchan hyung ?"

"Aku membangungkanmu ? Maafkan aku Youngjae-ya, tidurlah lagi, ini baru saja lewat tengah malam."

Youngjae menggeleng. "Kenapa kau ada disini hyung ?"

"Kau tidak merindukanku, _kiddo_ ?" Himchan menatapnya sok galak, meski dari cara Youngjae menatapnya balik, ia tahu, ia gagal.

"Kita hanya berbeda setahun, hyung. Berhenti memanggilku _kiddo_."

"Jangan berharap banyak dariku, _kiddo_."

Youngjae tertawa kecil. "Aku…merepotkan kalian semua, iyakan ?" Sebuah tatapan serius diberikan Youngjae pada Himchan, membuat Himchan mendekatkan tubuhnya, dan menyentil kening Youngjae sepelan mungkin.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam."

"Tapi memang benar, iyakan ? Yongguk hyung tidak mau menatap mataku dan sangat berhati-hati saat bersentuhan denganku. Jongup terus berusaha membuatku berbicara tapi aku tahu ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya. Dan Junhong, matanya masih sangat merah hyung, aku membuatnya menangis, dan tawanya juga terdengar dipaksakan. Sementara Daehyun, entah kenapa ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri." Youngjae mengalihkan matanya dari Himchan. "Aku tahu, aku sekarat, tapi—"

"Yoo Youngjae !" Ada penekanan yang tegas dari intonasi yang Himchan gunakan. Himchan berdiri, dan meraih Youngjae dalam pelukannya, penuh kehatian-hatian.

"Ini—ini..juga menakutkan buatku, hyung. Apakah caraku menjalani hidup kurang baik ? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan ? Kenapa aku harus mendapat cobaan seperti ini, hyung ? Aku punya banyak rencana hidup yang belum kujalani, aku ingin hidup untuk waktu yang lama, hyung. Kau tahu, kemarin aku baru saja selesai rapat, dan atasanku memuji hasil kerjaku, hyung. Sajangnim bilang aku punya masa depan yang cerah ? Lalu, kenapa penyakit sialan ini harus muncul tiba-tiba ? Penyakit ini akan menghancurkan semuanya ! Aku tidak mau hyung, tidak mau !"

Youngjae meracau dan juga menangis. Kemeja yang Himchan kenakan terasa basah. Himchan sendiri menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan air mata yang siap meluncur. Tangannya membuat gerakan berputar di punggung Youngjae. Himchan menguatkan hatinya, dan membasahi tenggorokannya, ia ingin meyakinkan Youngjae, dan Himchan tahu, ia harus terdengar tegar untuk melakukan itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang hancur karena penyakit ini, Youngjae-ya. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Menangislah saat kau ingin menangis. Marahlah saat kau ingin melakukannya. Tapi jangan pernah kau memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kami semua akan membantumu, kita akan sama-sama belajar untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaan ini, sama-sama menerimanya. Kau mengerti kan, Youngjae-ya ? Kami semua menyayangimu Youngjae-ya, penyakit ini tidak akan mengalahkan kita, sebaliknya, kita yang akan mengalahkannya."

"Kau yakin hyung ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Janji ?"

"Aku Kim Himchan, Yoo Youngjae. Kim Himchan tidak pernah melanggar janjinya."

TBC

Ini chapter terpanjang daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya, karena seminggu ke depan, aku belum tahu bisa update atau enggak. Terimakasih untuk review-reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya, sabar dulu ya sama angst-nya, dan sabar juga sama yang nungguin momen pairing. Ditunggu reviewnya, it'd be means a lot for me, thankyou!


	5. Chapter 5

Youngjae tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini, matanya terpaku pada pemandangan dibalik jendela kamar inapnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat ponsel pintar layar sentuhnya, dan segala macam rasa yang bergumul dalam hatinya membuat ia lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya, berharap zat karbondioksida itu dapat mengurangi bebannya.

Meski sepelan mungkin, ruangan yang sepi senyap membuat Youngjae segera menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Yongguk berdiri menghadapnya, setengah kaget dan setengah kikuk, ada paper bag berukuran sedang yang dibawanya, laki-laki berjaket hijau itu rasanya sudah beberapa hari ini tak pernah benar-benar muncul dihadapan Youngjae.

"Ka—kau tidak tidur ?"

"Hyung selalu kesini saat aku tidur." Ujar Youngjae sambil membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya sementara tangan kirinya mendorong tiang infusnya pelan. Yongguk masih saja berdiri, seolah terpaku, terlihat canggung. "Aku baru saja menghubungi eommaku, dan dia terus-terusan menangis, sampai aku terpaksa mematikan telponnya." Sambung Youngjae yang kini sudah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Ini melelahkan, hyung."

Lagi-lagi hanya suara Youngjae yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku, hyung ?" Youngjae kembali melihat ke arah Yongguk yang memilih melihat ke arah lain. "Apa yang kau bawa kali ini ?"

Yongguk menggerakkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Youngjae, "Aku mampir ke apartemenmu dan membawakan beberapa buku." Yongguk meletakkan paper bag yang dibawanya di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Youngjae, "A—aku ada _meeting_ , nanti sore atau malam aku akan kembali dengan yang lain, ini waktumu tidur, istirahatlah."

Dengan sangat pelan, penuh kehati-hatian dan kilat, Yonggup mengusap puncak kepala Youngjae dan segera berlalu setelahnya, melangkah cepat meninggalkan Youngjae kembali pada keheningan yang akhir-akhir ini tak begitu ia sukai.

Semuanya berubah dan rasanya menyesakkan.

* * *

Jongup tidak pernah menduga, seloyang bagel beraroma kayu manis yang baru saja matang dari oven bisa membuatnya merasa sedih. Ini kesukaan Youngjae, dan sampai beberapa minggu lalu, hyungnya itu masih selalu setia mampir setiap pagi untuk membeli menu sarapannya yang selalu sama, bagel dan americano.

"Kau mau terus-terusan memandangi bagel-bagel ini sampai kapan hyung ?"

Jongup terlonjak kaget, "Kau membuatku kaget Seungkwan-ah." Ujarnya pada salah satu pegawainya itu.

"Mian hyung, tapi aku harus membawa ini ke depan untuk di display."

"Sisakan dua, lalu bungkuslah yang rapi, dan tolong buatkan americano."

"Kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit lagi, hyung ?" Seungkwan menoleh kepada _boss_ -nya tersebut, semenjak Youngjae dirawat, Jongup lebih terlihat murung dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun daripada bereksperimen membuat masakan.

Anggukan kecil diberikan Jongup. "Aku akan disana sampai makan malam, maafkan aku karena sering meninggalkan kalian akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak masalah hyung, kau bisa mengandalkan kami semua." Sahut Seungkwan, membuat Jongup tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mengganti baju dulu, siapkan semua yang kuminta dan letakkan saja di meja kasir."

"Hyung.." Panggilan Seungkwan menghentikan langkah Jongup yang sedang beranjak.

"Ya ?"

"Tolong katakan pada Youngjae hyung untuk cepat sembuh, kami semua merindukan kehadirannya disini, dan juga…kami merindukan hyung yang selalu tersenyum dan penuh semangat."

Jongup menatap Seungkwan beberapa detik, ada sumbat yang muncul tiba-tiba dan mengganjal hatinya, ia mencoba memberikan sebuah senyuman, meski entah berhasil atau tidak. "Aku juga berharap Youngjae hyung cepat sembut Seungkwan-ah, berdoalah untuknya."

* * *

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu Junhong-ah."

"Tapi…."

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk melihat dance kompetisimu, dan aku sudah bilang akan datang, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau memintaku untuk tidak datang, huh ?!"

Junhong meraih tangan Youngjae dan mengaitkannya di antara sela-sela jarinya yang lebih besar. "Aku baru saja dikabari bahwa tempatnya dipindah hyung, kompetisinya akan diselenggarakan di tempat terbuka, dan ini desember hyung, meski salju belum turun, tapi diluar anginnya kencang dan sangat dingin, aku tidak mau kau—"

"Aku tidak selemah itu." Potong Youngjae seraya mendelikkan matanya ke arah Junhong. "Aku sudah melewatkan kompetisi terakhirmu beberapa bulan lalu, dan aku tidak akan melewatkannya lagi kali ini, entah itu hanya angin, hujan, salju ataupun badai, aku akan datang, aku akan melihatmu dan menyemangatimu. Kau mengerti Choi Junhong ?!"

Junhong bersiap membuka mulutnya lagi, namun Youngjae lebih cepat bereaksi, ia segera menarik tangannya dari tangan Junhong, dan memiringkan badannya ke arah lain, membuatnya memunggungi Junhong.

"Kalau kau masih ingin melarangku, sebaiknya kau pulang, aku mau tidur."

"Hyung…jangan seperti ini…"

Youngjae mendesah pelan, dari suara Junhong, ia tahu dongsaengnya ini lagi-lagi sedang menahan air matanya. Dua puluh satu tahun Youngjae mengenal Junhong, ia tahu betul Junhong tidak suka menangis, tapi dalam beberapa hari ini, berkali-kali sudah ia menjadi alasan untuk setiap tetesan yang tertumpah dari mata Junhong, dan rasanya sangat buruk. Ia pernah bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun yang membuat Junhong menangis, dan kini, seandainya bisa, Youngjae benar-benar ingin menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yang jangan seperti ini, Junhongie.." Bisik Youngjae, masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini…"

"Hyung…" Junhong duduk di tempat kosong di ranjang Youngjae, jemarinya memainkang ujung baju pasien yang Youngjae kenakan. "…aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, aku..aku hanya ingin menjagamu seperti selama ini kau menjagaku..hyung…"

"Aku mengerti, tapi ini tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik." Youngjae memejamkan matanya, pikirannya terasa penat dan tubuhnya terasa hangat. "Katakan pada yang lain, kalau kalian seperti ini, jangan menemuiku dulu, aku lelah."

"Hyung—"

"Jam besuk hampir habis, pulanglah."

* * *

Daehyun memijat tengkuknya dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, ia melemparkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya asal ke atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi debam yang cukup keras, membuat benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Ia baru saja selesai menjelaskan kondisi Youngjae pada orang tua dan hyung sahabatnya itu bergantian, mengulangi kalimat demi kalimat secara rinci, sekaligus menenangkan dan meyakinkan mereka. Youngjae sendiri yang meyakinkan akan memberitahukan kondisinya sendiri, namun mendengar tangisan eomma Youngjae dan kekhawatiran yang kental dari appa dan hyungnya, Daehyun dapat menebak bahwa apapun yang telah terjadi tidak berakhir begitu baik. Dan Daehyun mengerti, masih ada sedikit penolakan dalam hatinya, meski kenyataan telah berjalan tepat dihadapan matanya.

Dan berbicara tentang Youngjae, hari ini Daehyun belum menemuinya lagi kecuali tadi pagi saat ia memeriksanya. Masa magangnya semakin mendekati akhir, dan tugas-tugasnya semakin menumpuk, meski rasanya Daehyun selalu ingin menyeret tubuhnya ke dalam ruang rawat Youngjae setiap waktu.

"Dokter Jung, maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

Daehyun segera bangkit, dan duduk di sofa, melihat ke arah suster yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ada surat yang diantar untukmu.."

Dari cara suster itu menatap matanya dan menyerahkan suratnya, membuat Daehyun jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, dan keheranannya langsung terjawab ketika ia melihat cap yang tercetak di atas amplop yang diserahkan padanya.

"Jadi..kau belum menjalani wajib militermu ?"

Daehyun menggeleng, tangannya sibuk membuka amplop dan meraih kertas dari dalamnya. "Aku menundanya saat diterima di jurusan kedokteran dan berniat untuk menjalaninya saat masa magangku selesai."

"Oh."

Hening. Daehyun menelusuri kata per kata yang tercetak di atas kertas beberapa lembar itu, ia memang sudah merencanakan semuanya, berharap dapat menjalani program wamilnya saat ia sudah resmi menjadi dokter sehingga dapat mengamalkan ilmunya disana, itu sebabnya ia mendaftar untuk mengikuti tes beberapa minggu lalu.

Sebelum semua kejutan takdir yang mengacaukan segalanya ini terjadi.

Dan kepala Daehyun terasa kosong, untuk yang kesekian ribu kalinya minggu ini, tidak tahu harus apa, dan bagaimana.

Mengapa harus sekarang ?

* * *

"…..berat badannya turun drastis…"

"…..wajahnya masih terlihat sangat pucat…"

"…..kau harus melarangnya untuk datang ke kompetisiku hyung…"

"…..melihatnya selalu membuatku sedih hyung…"

Youngjae mati-matian memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya agar terdengar biasa, dan tidak bereaksi apapun meski kalimat-kalimat itu bersahutan di sekelilingnya. Ia mendengar semuanya, ia bahkan dapat membedakan siapa yang mengatakan apa. Tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di balik selimut meremas sprainya erat.

"Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya, ia—"

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan saat aku tidur."

Suara yang Youngjae keluarkan sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan, namun itu cukup membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada Junhong, untuk melarang kalian kemari kalau kalian hanya mau mengasihaniku."

"Hyung.." Junhong yang paling dekat dengannya, berusaha untuk menggapai Youngjae, namun ia segera menghindar, ada luka yang kentara di mata Junhong, namun Youngjae juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Telunjuknya menekan tombol putih di pinggiran ranjangnya, membuat sandaran kepalanya naik, hingga posisi Youngjae menjadi duduk. Himchan berjalan ke arahnya, berniat membantu membetulkan letak bantalnya, namun Youngjae segera mencegahnya.

"Ini bisa ku lakukan sendiri, hyung." Youngjae mendesis, tentu saja ia sedikit kesulitan karena hanya tangan kanannya yang dapat bergerak bebas. "Aku masih bisa melihat, mendengar, bicara, bergerak dan aku juga masih bernafas, tapi yang kalian semua lakukan terasa menyesakkan untukku, melelahkan."

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku terlihat lebih kurus, lebih pucat, atau lebih lemah ?! Aku tetap Yoo Youngjae yang kalian kenal sejak puluhan tahun lalu ! Aku tetap Yoo Youngjae yang telah bersama-sama kalian selama ini !" Youngjae menatap Junhong yang matanya mulai memerah lagi, menatap Jongup yang wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi seperti beberapa hari ini, menatap Yongguk yang masih saja tak mau menatapnya, dan menatap Himchan yang merupakan satu-satunya orang diruangan ini yang membalas tatapannya. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga diriku selama ini ! Aku minta maaf karena penyakit sialan ini juga mengacaukan kalian ! Tapi kumohon jangan siksa aku dengan perubahan-perubahan ini dan membuatku tambah merasa bersalah !"

"In—ini bukan salahmu, Jae. Jangan minta maaf, jangan pernah."

"Kau bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arahku, Yongguk hyung. Kau selalu membawakan semua yang kubutuhkan, baju, bantal, buku, tapi kau selalu datang saat waktuku tidur. Kau disini tapi tidak bersamaku, dan kau bilang ini bukan salahku, hyung ?"

"Youngjae hyung.."

"Dan..kapan terakhir kau benar-benar tersenyum Jongup-ah ? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, huh ?! Apa kau tahu rasanya menjadi alasan untuk seseorang berhenti bahagia itu sangat menyakitkan ?! Dan aku melakukannya pada kalian berlima ! Menurut kalian bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku, huh ?!"

Suasana mencekam itu bertahan untuk beberapa waktu. Semua terdiam dalam rasa masing-masing. Wajah Youngjae memerah, memeta emosi yang masih tampak jelas. Mereka adalah laki-laki yang tumbuh bersama, pukulan disana dan tonjokkan disini, darah atau sekedar goresan luka, pernah mewarnai pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka yang kemudian akan menjadi kenangan yang membuat tawa. Namun kali ini jelas berbeda, semua yang serba tiba-tiba membuat mereka tidak siap, dan perang tanpa persiapan akan menghasilkan prajurit-prajurit yang penuh luka.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan, yang jelas semua menoleh ke arah yang sama, dan Daehyun berdiri beberapa langkah dari pintu, balik menatap mereka penuh tanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti itu ? Apa kau demam ? Atau suhu kamarmu terlalu panas ?" Daehyun memberondong pertanyaan sambil segera memeriksa kening Youngjae.

Youngjae menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Telapak tangan Daehyun juga merasakan hal yang sama, jadi ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke yang lain, dan menatapnya sekali lagi. "Kenapa kalian semua berdiri diam seperti itu ? Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu ?"

Himchan mau bersuara saat Youngjae mengalahkannya lebih dulu. "Kita semua butuh menjernihkan pikiran. Tolong tinggalkan aku."

Daehyun memelototkan matanya ke arah Youngjae, sementara yang lain tanpa bersuara berjalan satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan, semakin membuat Daehyun kebingungan.

"Jae, ada apa ?"

Youngjae balik memandangnya, dan Daehyun semakin tidak mengerti saat sahabatnya itu menggeser tubuhnya lebih ke pinggir. "Temani aku disini, Dae." Pintanya sambil menepukkan sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

Meski bingung, Daehyun tetap melepas sepatunya dan naik ke ranjang Youngjae, menidurkan tubuhnya tepat di samping tubuh sahabatnya itu, dan ia benar-benar tidak paham ketika tiba-tiba saja Youngjae memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daehyun.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Bang ?"

Himchan menyuruh Junhong dan Jongup untuk makan di kantin rumah sakit, sementara ia menarik Yongguk ke taman, dan berusaha untuk membuat sahabat seumurnya itu mau membuka pikirannya padanya.

Yongguk hanya menghela nafasnya, membuka tutup kaleng coke yang tadi mereka beli dari mesin minuman menuju kesini. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak mau memandang Youngjae ?"

"Rasanya menyakitkan." Yongguk meneguk cokenya, membiarkan sensasi soda yang kuat memberinya kejutan di tenggorokannya. "Aku bukan Daehyun, tapi ini terasa menyakitkan untukku."

"Jadi kau tahu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Perasaan Daehyun.."

"Semua yang punya mata bisa melihatnya, Channie." Sahut Yongguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali Daehyun menjadi teman sebangku Youngjae ? Saat dia terus-terusan menempel padanya ? Dan kau perlu memisahkannya sambil memperingatkan Daehyun jangan sampai menyakiti Youngjae."

Himchan ikut tersenyum. "Kita masih kelas tiga sd waktu itu, dan mereka kelas dua, _but Jae is my kiddo_ , aku ingin selalu melindunginya karena ia terlihat begitu kecil dan menggemaskan."

"Begitu juga denganku, Chan. Aku selalu ingin menjadi hyung yang membanggakan untuk mereka semua, yang kuat dan selalu melindungi mereka, yang bisa diandalkan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dan melihat Youngjae seperti ini, kesakitan dan menderita, aku merasa…gagal ?"

"Kau terlalu membebani dirimu, Bang." Himchan meremas pundak Yongguk. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, kita semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tidak ada yang mau ini terjadi, Bang. Aku juga merasa gagal, merasa marah, merasa sedih. Tapi kau tahu apa yang membedakan kita ?"

Yongguk menggeleng, menatap Himchan penuh tanya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk terlihat kuat, sampai kau lupa meluapkan perasaanmu sendiri, Bang. Kami sudah menangis, aku yakin saat ini Junhong bahkan sedang menangis lagi, kami semua sudah merasa sedih, merasa marah, dan sebagainya, bahkan Youngjae sudah melakukannya. Tapi kau tidak. Kau tetap berusaha menjadi _our big brother_ , menenangkan semua orang, memenuhi kebutuhan Youngjae, tapi karena hatimu terluka juga, benar kata Youngjae, kau disini tapi tidak bersamanya."

Himchan meraih tubuh tegap Yongguk dalam dekapannya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk erat tubuh itu. "Aku disini untukmu, Bang. Kita semua menghadapinya bersama. Lepaskanlah perasaanmu."

* * *

"Dae.."

"Ya ?"

"Kemo….apakah itu menyakitkan ?"

"Kau ingin jawaban yang seperti apa ?"

"Yang tidak menakutkan buatku.."

Daehyun terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak bisa menjajikan rasanya, tapi aku janji, aku akan selalu menemanimu melakukannya."

"Kau yakin aku bisa sembuh ?"

"Aku akan berhenti jadi dokter kalau kau tidak sembuh."

"Aku serius Jung Daehyun.." Daehyun tidak bisa melihat wajah Youngjae dengan jelas, namun ia yakin sahabatnya ini pasti sedang mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda Yoo Youngjae.." Balas Daehyun yang membuatnya dihadiahi cubitan kecil. "Auww! Yak! Kenapa mencubitku ?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menemaniku sampai aku sembuh." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun, Youngjae memilih mengangsurkan kelingkingnya ke arah Daehyun.

"Seingatku, yang selalu ingkar janji itu kau, Jae.." Goda Daehyun, meski tetap saja ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Youngjae. "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

"Kau sudah berjanji, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, Jung Daehyun.." Bisik Youngjae, dan Daehyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memperhatikan gerakan naik turun di dada Youngjae, melihat nafasnya yang teratur, dan tak lama merasakan lengannya terasa berat.

Youngjae tertidur. Dan dengan gerakan pelan, Daehyun mengecup puncak kepala Youngjae, sebelum menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari dekapan Youngjae. Meski ia ingin terus ada dalam posisi ini, ada kewajiban lain yang sudah menunggunya.

Meski ia ingin terus bertahan disisi Youngjae, ada surat berisi tugas negara yang tersimpan di kantung jas dokternya.

TBC.

Haiii! Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, hehe, terimakasih untuk review-reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya, aku tunggu RnR nya di chapter yang ini juga ya, makasiiiih!


	6. Chapter 6

Dua orang di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih biru itu sama-sama membisu, keduanya tahu mereka harus saling berbicara, namun memulai tiba-tiba saja menjadi hal yang sulit. Youngjae duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, mengamati punggung Yongguk yang sedang menata buku-buku milik Youngjae yang ia bawakan ke rumah sakit, dan Youngjae dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bahwa hyungnya itu terus menerus mengatur ulang buku-buku tersebut, seolah mengulur waktu.

"Hyung.."

Yongguk menghentikan kegiatannya. Masih memunggungi Youngjae.

"Ma—"

"Aku kan yang memberikanmu buku ini," Potong Yongguk, menunjuk satu buku yang terletak dibaris paling ujung, " _The five people you meet in Heaven._ " Lanjutnya, membacakan judul buku bersampul cream dengan garis merah tersebut.

"Itu buku bahasa inggris pertamaku, membuat kepalaku sakit saat pertama membacanya, membutuhkan berbulan-bulan untukku menyelesaikannya, dan rasanya aku nyaris membencimu karena memberiku buku itu." Sahut Youngjae, berjalan mendekat ke arah Yongguk. "Tapi, meskipun begitu, berkali-kalipun aku ingin menyerah, meski Daehyun terus-terusan menyuruhku untuk melupakan buku itu karena menurutnya itu membuatku menjadi emosional, aku tetap saja ingin menamatkannya," Senyum simpul tercipta di bibir Youngjae yang kini menumpukan tangan kanannya ke pundak kiri Yongguk. "Dan aku melakukan itu, karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, hyung."

"Kau selalu berusaha keras untuk tidak mengecewakan siapapun, Jae. Kadang terlalu keras, kadang terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

" _It's same for you, isn't it hyung_?"

"Huh ?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Yongguk menoleh kearah Youngjae, menatap mata bulat yang masih saja terlihat sedikit sayu tersebut.

"Himchan hyung sudah menjelaskannya padaku, dan…kau tidak gagal hyung. Aku sudah dewasa, sudah seharusnya aku bisa menjaga tubuhku sendiri. Kalau ada yang perlu disalahkan, tentu saja ini salahku. Oleh sebab itu, maa—"

"Hentikan, Jae. Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan ? Jangan pernah meminta maaf untuk ini, pe—penyakit ini diluar kendali kita, tidak ada yang menginginkannya, jangan meminta maaf untuk takdir yang terjadi." Yongguk meraih tangan Youngjae, dan segera berdiri. "Tapi tetap, aku akan meminta maaf untuk sikapku padamu, aku tahu, aku berlaku tidak adil padamu. Aku seharusnya menyemangatimu, menguatkanmu, bukannya malah menghindarimu. Ku pikir kehadiranku sudah cukup, sampai aku sadar, caraku hanya membuat kita berdua sama-sama terluka." Pelukan hangat Yongguk berikan pada Youngjae. "Maafkan aku, Jae."

Youngjae mengangguk dalam pelukan Yongguk. "Kau akan tetap selalu menjadi hyung-ku yang terbaik."

"Himchan akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang jika ia sampai mendengarnya." Goda Yongguk seraya melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, yang disahuti dengan tawa oleh Youngjae.

Yongguk mengacak poni Youngjae lembut, senang melihat dongsaengnya itu tertawa seperti ini. "Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan siangmu, lalu baru nanti kita pergi melihat kompetisi Junhong, arra ?"

Senyuman dan anggukan Youngjae berikan pada Yongguk yang beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Youngjae kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya, meraih bantalnya yang rasanya sudah lama tidak ia temui dan begitu ia rindukan. Ia harap, meski tak akan sama, namun semuanya dapat kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

* * *

Dan Youngjae rasa, harapannya hanya akan benar-benar menjadi harapan semata. Ia dan Yongguk belum meninggalkan apartemen mungil Youngjae, namun Yongguk sudah membuatnya mengenakan berlapis baju dan jaket. Yongguk bahkan membuatkan teh panas yang ia simpan di dalam termos kecil, dan membawanya bersama obat-obatan Youngjae, seolah mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk waktu yang lama. Youngjae mendelikkan matanya, memberikan protes, bahkan mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya, namun Yongguk hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, dan segera menariknya menuju mobil.

Himchan menemui mereka di parkiran universitas yang menjadi tempat diselenggarakannya kompetisi yang Junhong ikuti, belum sempat Youngjae menyapa, Himchan lebih dulu memakaikan scarf tebal di sekeliling leher Youngjae, membuat setengah wajah Youngjae terbenam dibalik scarf coklat bermotif garis itu.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan hyung." Ujar Youngjae, sambil sedikit menurunkan scarfnya, memelas ke arah dua hyungnya yang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

"Tapi hari ini sangat dingin, _kiddo_!" Jelas Himchan, mengamit lengan kiri Youngjae, berjalan menuju venue. "Lagipula orang gila mana yang mengadakan kompetisi dance di lapangan terbuka saat musim dingin seperti ini! Aku harus bertemu dengan panitianya dan meminta mereka memindahkannya ke indoor venue!"

"Himchan hyung.." Rengek Youngjae, menoleh meminta bantuan pada Yongguk, yang berjalan di sisi kanannya, namun tentu saja, hyungnya yang satu itu selalu seiya sekata dengan Himchan.

"Kalaupun aku melakukannya, bukan untukmu, _kiddo_! Anginnya sangat kencang, aku baru saja menata rambutku di salon, kau tahu ?! Dan aku benci udara dingin seperti ini!"

Youngjae tertawa kecil mendengar sanggahan Himchan, baiklah ia menyadari bahwa semuanya memang tak akan lagi sama, namun setidaknya dengan mereka semua tetap menjadi diri masing-masing, Youngjae rasa itu cukup untuk saat ini.

"Youngjae hyung!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, terlihat Jongup berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, dan langsung saja menghamburkan badannya ke arah Youngjae.

"Yak! Mengapa kau hanya menyapa Youngjae ?!" Seru Himchan tak terima, sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

Jongup memberikan cengirannya kepada Himchan. "Tentu saja karena aku merindukan Youngjae hyung dan tidak merindukan kalian berdua."

Sahutannya itu membuahkan sebuah tepukan di kepala oleh Yongguk yang melakukannya sambil tertawa.

" _Brat_!" Tambah Himchan, dan ikut memberikan pukulan kecil untuk Jongup.

"Lihatlah! Kalian mem _bully_ ku! Ini yang membuatku tidak mau merindukan kalian!" Jongup semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Youngjae, yang ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan-kelakuan sahabatnya. "Hyung, aku baru saja menemui Junhong, dia berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk yang strategis untuk kita, ayo kesana!"

"Dan..bagaimana caranya aku berjalan kesana kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini Jonguppie ?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jongup melepaskan pelukannya, dan segera saja menuntun hyung-hyungnya ke tempat duduk mereka. Jongup terus saja menceritakan banyak hal lucu pada Youngjae, membuat Youngjae benar-benar tertawa, rasanya ia benar-benar menghabiskan hari ini dengan tertawa, dan ia merasa senang.

"Aku dan Himchan mau membeli kopi, kalian mau apa ?" tanya Yongguk menyela obrolan Jongup dan Youngjae.

Youngjae menggeleng, dan begitu juga dengan Jongup. Yongguk mengangguk mengerti, menepuk kepala keduanya lembut, dan beranjak menyusul Himchan yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja menerima telepon dari manajernya.

"Apakah kau kedinginan hyung ?"

"Kau tidak melihat pakaianku yang berlebihan ini ?" Tanya Youngjae balik, membuat Jongup tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan kami, hyung. Aku tahu ini terlihat berlebihan, tapi well, kau tahu kan, kami—"

"Iya..iya, aku mengerti." Sela Youngjae. "Ini perubahan yang besar, iyakan ? Aku tahu kalian sedang berusaha membuatku nyaman, dan aku juga sedang belajar menerimanya."

"Saat itu menakutkan hyung," Jongup memandang Youngjae, dan Youngjae tahu betul apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongup. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat kesakitan, dan aku benar-benar merasa.. _useless_? Waktu berjalan sangat lambat dan aku benar-benar ketakutan."

Youngjae meraih tangan Jongup, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan tebal. "Kau tidak _useless_ , Jongup-ah. Kau menemukanku, kau menghubungi ambulans, dan kau juga menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Kau melakukan semua yang kau bisa, dan aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih untuk itu, maafkan aku karena membuatmu ketakutan."

"Kau harus berhenti minta maaf, hyung." Ujar Jongup tegas. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu sedih dan bukannya menyemangatimu, harusnya aku bersyukur karena kau ada disini bersamaku, menikmati waktu bersamamu, bukannya larut dalam perasaanku sendiri."

"Kita impas, oke ? Dan seperti yang kau bilang, yang paling penting sekarang adalah kita ada sama-sama disini, selama kalian semua ada disini untukku, itu sudah cukup."

* * *

 _"CONGRATULATIONS!"_

Teriakan penuh semangat dan semprotan _confetty_ segera saja menyambut Junhong dan rekan-rekannya. Daehyun yang baru saja tiba, dan melewatkan penampilan Junhong, menebusnya dengan membawakan cake yang kini juga disodorkan ke arah maknae mereka tersebut. Junhong tersenyum lebar dan segera saja memeluk hyungnya satu persatu.

"Kemenangan ini untukmu, hyung." Bisik Junhong pada Youngjae, yang sengaja ia peluk terakhir.

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti, ia menepuk punggung Junhong. "Kau melakukannya sangat baik, begitu juga dengan teammu, kalian terlihat hebat di atas panggung tadi, aku bangga padamu, Junhongiee."

"Aku senang kau menikmatinya, hyung, maafkan aku karena kemarin sempat melarangmu datang kemari."

"Kalian harus berhenti meminta maaf padaku." Goda Youngjae, yang dibalas tawa oleh Junhong. Mereka masih saja berpelukan, tidak mempedulikan teman-teman mereka yang sedang berebut cake.

"Apakah aku boleh membuat permintaan hyung ?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Junhongie. Kau ingin kado apa dariku ?"

"Aku ingin sampai kapanpun, kau akan terus menyaksikan penampilanku setiap aku menari, seperti saat ini."

Junhong mungkin lebih tinggi daripada mereka semua, terkadang Junhong juga terdengar lebih dewasa daripada Youngjae, namun untuk saat ini, Youngjae tahu, bahwa laki-laki yang ada di dekapannya ini tetaplah Choi Junhong yang sejak kecil selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, tetaplah adik kecilnya yang manis, yang selalu menempel padanya.

"Selama kau tetap menari, aku selalu akan menjadi penggemar nomor satumu Choi Junhong."

Diantara riuh rendah suara orang-orang disekitar mereka, Junhong tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan hyung kesayangannya itu, tanpa ia menyadari, tidak ada kata janji yang terselip dalam kalimat yang baru saja terucap tersebut.

* * *

"Apa kau lelah ?"

Daehyun menatapnya penuh perhatian, menggenggam tangannya dan menjejalkan _hotpack_ yang cukup hangat disela genggaman tangan mereka.

"Aku sedikit mengantuk, tapi ingin tetap disini, sebentar saja. Bolehkan ?"

Youngjae menatapnya dengan tatapan favoritenya, dua bola mata seperti boneka yang terlihat lembut dan menenangkan, kelemahan Daehyun yang tak pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun. Jadi Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan itu cukup membuat Youngjae memberinya senyuman yang amat manis. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan menikmati pemandangan Banpo Bridge di hadapan mereka, pesta kemenangan Junhong masih saja berlanjut di pinggiran taman sungai Han, Himchan dan Yongguk membelikan banyak makanan dan minuman, dan kini semuanya sedang bersenang-senang.

"Semuanya terlihat indah, iyakan ?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mereka duduk disini, Daehyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Youngjae dan memandang ke arah yang sama. "Apa ?"

"Semua yang kita lihat saat ini, bagaimana matahari selalu terbenam di waktu yang sama lalu bulan tetap bersinar setiap malam datang, dan dunia tetap saja berputar dan berjalan, tidak pernah berhenti apapun yang terjadi, iyakan ? Dan sungai Han di hadapan kita sekarang, akan membeku untuk beberapa waktu, namun kemudian musim dingin akan berakhir dan mencairkannya kembali, mungkin ada sebagian orang yang akan merindukannya, tapi semua harus tetap terjadi dan rutinitas akan kembali lagi, iyakan ?

Ada jeda diam diantara keduanya, "Ya, kau benar." Ujar Daehyun pada akhirnya, sambil mengalihkan matanya kembali pada Youngjae, memandangi lekuk wajah yang telah ia kenal bertahun-tahun ini. " _Beautiful, it's so beautiful._ "

TBC

Haii, maaf ya chapter yang ini di uploadnya lama, hehe.

Anw, aku bikin drabble tentang BangHim family, dan kalian bisa request prompt hehe /shameless promotion/

Special shout out untuk **wujimommy, Bbangssang, parkcheonsafujoshi, Jung Rae Gun, jokemato daejae, sweardopin, PSB** yang selalu ninggalin review dari chapter awal dan juga untuk **kevin lost in galaxy, adios wipe, Shelonia Park, daejaepabbo, indriana** terimakasih untuk review-reviewnya, terimakasih juga untuk yang follow dan favorite-in cerita ini, Happy New Year! Aku tunggu selalu RnR dari kalian semua :)


	7. Chapter 7

Youngjae tidak pernah takut dengan dokter ataupun jarum suntik sejak ia masih kecil, tapi kali ini, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketegangan yang menyelimutinya, dan mungkin itu tergambar jelas di wajah piasnya saat ini, atau bagaimana tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat pinggiran tempat tidurnya, atau mungkin ketika Daehyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, lalu mendekat dan segera mengusap pundaknya lembut.

" _Everything's gonna be okay_ , Jae, ini tidak akan menyakitkan, aku janji.." Ujar Daehyun sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman, yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis oleh Youngjae.

Dokter Kim dan Daehyun telah menjelaskan semuanya, jenis kemoterapi yang akan Youngjae jalani, obat apa yang akan digunakan, efek yang akan Youngjae rasakan, semuanya, Youngjae bahkan membeli beberapa buku dan membaca ratusan artikel tentang penyakitnya ini, mencoba berdamai dan memahami fase-fase apa saja yang harus ia lalui, namun tetap saja, menjalaninya sendiri terasa tidak semudah itu.

Daehyun masih memandangi Youngjae yang menatapnya dengan mata kosong, jadi ia segera mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Youngjae, melingkarkan tangan kirinya di sekitar pinggang Youngjae, dan segera menarik tubuh sahabatnya itu agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku disini, Jae." Bisik Daehyun pelan dan penuh arti, "Kau percaya padaku, kan ?" Lanjut Daehyun, yang lagi-lagi dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Youngjae, "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke ? Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, Jae."

"Terimakasih, Dae, _it means a lot_."

" _It's nothing, and you're my everything anyway_." Ujar Daehyun, tulus, tersenyum tipis, tanpa Youngjae sadari.

"Yak! Jangan menggombaliku di saat seperti ini, dokter Jung!" Youngjae mendelik ke arah Daehyun, sambil memberikan tusukan di perut Daehyun dengan ujung jarinya, membuat sahabatnya itu menggeliat geli dan tertawa.

"Setidaknya ini membuatmu tidak setegang tadi, iyakan ?"

Youngjae tersenyum, lebih lebar dan lebih terlihat indah dimata Daehyun. Youngjae kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun, lantas meraih tangan sahabatnya itu dan menggenggamnya. "Terimakasih karena selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan, Dae." Ujar Youngjae tulus. "Kau akan menjadi dokter yang sangat hebat di masa depan, jauh lebih hebat daripada saat ini." Tambahnya lagi, "Dan aku juga yakin, kau akan mendapatkan pasangan yang membuatmu bahagia, dan—aku harap, aku masih ada disini untuk melihatmu bahagia."

Ada yang berdenyut tak nyaman di balik dada Daehyun, ia tak dapat melihat gurat wajah Youngjae dengan posisi mereka yang seperti ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menumpukan tangannya yang satu lagi di atas tangan Youngjae. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, kau tahu ? Lagipula bukankah sudah kubilang kau bisa mengandalkanku, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Jae. Kita akan hidup bersama-sama sampai 80 tahun, atau lebih. Kita tetap akan ada di kehidupan satu sama lain seperti apa yang sudah kita lakukan bertahun-tahun ini. Aku juga pernah bilang kalau aku akan berhenti jadi dokter kalau sampai gagal membuatmu sembuh, iyakan ? _It's a promise_ , Jae."

"Aku tidak mau jadi orang yang menghancurkan mimpi yang kau punya sejak kecil, _pabo-ya_."

"Kalau begitu berhenti bicara seperti ini, dan yakinlah kau akan sembuh."

Youngjae tertawa kecil. "Semua orang selalu bilang aku keras kepala, padahal kau lebih keras kepala daripada aku."

Daehyun baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika pintu dihadapan mereka terbuka, menampilkan dokter Kim dan seorang suster, Daehyun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah seniornya tersebut, sementara Youngjae hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah siap Youngjae-ssi ?" Tanya dokter Kim sambil duduk di hadapan Youngjae, sambil sekilas mengamati _health record_ milik Youngjae.

" _Well_ , siap tidak siap, aku tetap harus melakukannya, kan ?"

Dokter Kim hanya tertawa mendengarnya, dengan frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang semakin sering, dan bagaimana Daehyun terkadang tanpa sadar menceritakan tentang Youngjae padanya, lama-lama ia merasa semakin akrab juga dengan pasiennya yang satu ini.

"Ah, Jae, Yongguk hyung baru saja mengirimiku pesan, hyung sudah menjemput eomma-mu di stasiun dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, kau mau menunggu eommonim dulu atau melakukannya sekarang ?"

"Kalau eomma masih menangis seperti setiap dia menelponku, lebih baik aku menemuinya setelah kemoku selesai." Sahut Youngjae dengan pout tanpa ia sadari, membuat Daehyun tersenyum hangat dan reflek mengusap puncak kepala Youngjae.

" _You're her baby, Jae, a baby."_

* * *

Daehyun melangkah keluar ruangan, dan Himchan serta Yongguk langsung menghampirinya dengan kompak, ia tersenyum ke arah dua hyungnya tersebut, membiarkan Himchan menariknya untuk duduk di kursi plastik yang bersandar ke dinding rumah sakit.

"Youngjae sedang tertidur sekarang, dan eommonim menemaninya, kalau kalian ingin menemuinya, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi."

Yongguk mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke studio sebentar, nanti aku akan membawakan makanan untuk eommonim saat kembali kemari, sampaikan salamku padanya, oke ?"

Himchan dan Daehyun sama-sama menyahuti dengan 'iya', dan setelah saling berpelukan serta beberapa tepukan di punggung, Yongguk segera berlalu.

"Dae.." Himchan memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Daehyun. "Tadi, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para suster, dan kudengar, kau menerima surat panggilan wamilmu, benarkah ?"

Mendengar kata 'wamil' Daehyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya, demi Tuhan, dengan segala kesibukkan yang ia jalani, ia benar-benar melupakan hal itu. "Aku mendaftar akhir november lalu, hyung, lalu saat Youngjae masuk rumah sakit, aku menerima surat panggilan untuk tes, namun dengan segala hal yang terjadi, dan meningkatnya kesibukkan di rumah sakit saat libur natal dan tahun baru, aku melupakannya, sungguh.."

"Kupikir kau akan pergi begitu saja tanpa menceritakannya pada kami.." Goda Himchan seraya terkekeh kecil, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Daehyun menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, hyung, aku belum sempat memikirkannya, dan saat sekarang ada yang menanyaiku seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.."

"Karena Youngjae ?"

Himchan masih menghadap Daehyun, masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, seperti saat mereka berbincang biasa, namun pertanyaan terakhir yang Himchan utarakan, entah mengapa terdengar dengan nada yang berbeda, membuat Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, seolah dengan begitu Himchan tidak akan mampu melihat jawaban di sorot mata Daehyun, jawaban yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti berbentuk apa atau harus terucap bagaimana.

Dan Himchan tidak bodoh, ia tahu Daehyun menghindarinya, ia menebak Daehyun sendiri tak benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan mengingkari perasaanmu sendiri, Dae."

"Aku tahu." Balas Daehyun lirih, "Dan aku tahu semuanya tahu, kecuali dia, iyakan ?"

Hela nafas panjang dilepaskan oleh Himchan, ia menarik tubuh Daehyun ke dalam pelukan hangat, memberi tepukan empati beberapa kali, dan ketika ia ingin melepaskannya, tangan Daehyun menggenggam erat bagian belakang jaket yang Himchan gunakan, menahannya.

"Sebentar saja, hyung, biarkan aku bersandar sebentar saja, ini melelahkan…"

Desahan pelan yang terucap dari bibir Daehyun itu seakan menampar Himchan, ia baru sadar, menyadari betapa kokoh dan kuatnya Daehyun beberapa minggu terakhir ini, selalu ada dan mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi Youngjae. Daehyun menjadikan dirinya seorang _knight_ , seorang pelindung bagi Youngjae, mengabaikan rasa takut dan luka-luka yang menghampiri mereka semua.

" _Take all the time you need, Dae. You're not alone._ "

* * *

"Daehyun-ah.."

"Eommonim ? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Youngjae ? Apa—"

"Dia sedang tertidur lagi, Dae." Balas eomma Youngjae sambil meraih lengan Daehyun dan menepuknya keibuan. "Tenanglah, ada Junhong dan Jongup yang sedang menemaninya. Aku sengaja menemuimu kemari."

Daehyun menghela nafas lega dan memberikan sebuah cengiran yang khas. "Ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin berbincang sebentar denganmu, apa kau sibuk ?"

"Tidak," Daehyun menjawab seraya menggeleng, "aku baru saja selesai membersihkan diriku dan akan ke kamar rawat Youngjae."

Eomma Youngjae mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia masih mengamit lengan Daehyun, yang juga sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri. "Kalau begitu kita bisa mengobrol sambil berjalan kesana."

"Tentu saja. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"Pertama-tama tentunya aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu Daehyun-ah, kudengar dari dokter Kim, kau selalu mengutamakan Youngjae dan menyemangatinya. Aku mengenal Youngjae, dan aku tahu ia anak yang keras, terimakasih karena selalu ada untuknya."

"Sebagai dokter tentunya itu sudah kewajibanku, eommonim. Dan sebagai sahabatnya, kadang aku masih merasa bersalah, membiarkan penyakit ini menghampirinya."

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, Dae." Lagi-lagi sebuah tepukan lembut diberikan eomma Youngjae pada Daehyun. "Dan, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan appa Youngjae, kami pikir akan lebih baik kalau kau bisa tinggal bersama dengan Youngjae, kau tahu kan dia seperti apa ? Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan ada di Seoul untuk menemaninya, tapi aku juga tidak akan tenang jika berjauhan dengannya dan terus-terusan mengkhawatirkannya."

Kalau boleh jujur, Daehyun sudah pernah memikirkan tentang hal ini sebelumnya, lagipula selama ini dia memang paling sering menumpang tidur di apartemen Youngjae ketika tidak kebagian shift malam dirumah sakit, hanya saja Daehyun takut Youngjae melihatnya terlalu _over-protective_ dan mengkhawatirkannya, Daehyun yang paling tahu bahwa Youngjae paling tidak suka dipandang begitu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kalian juga pernah tinggal satu dorm saat SMA, iyakan ? Youngjae tidak akan mau meninggalkan Seoul dan kalian semua, ia sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan itu padaku, itu sebabnya aku mendiskusikan ini dengan Youngjae tadi, dan ia bilang, jika itu membuatnya tidak perlu ikut pindah ke Daegu atau membuat hyung-nya menyeret dia ke Jepang, maka dia setuju, asalkan kau setuju, dan dia sudah berpesan aku tidak boleh memaksamu," Untuk sesaat eomma Youngjae tertawa kecil, karena ia sendiri tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini adalah kontradiktif dari kalimat terakhirnya. "Jadi bagaimana Daehyun-ah ?"

Mendengar bahwa Youngjae sendiri sudah menyetujuinya, sebuah senyum langsung tercipta di bibir Daehyun tanpa ia sendiri sadari. "Tentu saja aku bersedia, eommonim. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, kau bisa mempercayakan maknaemu itu padaku."

"Terimakasih Daehyun-ah, aku tahu, aku selalu bisa percaya padamu."

* * *

Eomma Youngjae menginap di rumah Junhong malam ini, mengingat mereka merupakan tetangga dulunya. Menyisakan Jongup yang setelah puluhan kali dipaksa tetap tidak mau pulang, memilih bergelung dan tidur di sofa, serta Daehyun yang hanya diam memperhatikan Youngjae, untuk menemani Youngjae malam ini.

Itu sebabnya Daehyun segera bangkit dengan cepat dan mendekat ketika kelopak mata Youngjae bergerak-gerak, dan akhirnya terbuka.

"Hey Jae.."

Youngjae menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, wajahnya masih pucat dan bibirnya yang biasa terlihat merah, memutih kering.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ?" Bisik Daehyun lembut. Ia meraih segelas air dengan sedotan yang tersedia dan segera menempelkannya ke bibir Youngjae. "Minumlah sedikit.."

Youngjae menurut, menyesap untuk beberapa saat, membasahi tenggorokannya yang baru ia sadari terasa begitu kering, ia menggerakkan matanya sedikit ketika sudah merasa cukup, dan Daehyun tentu saja mengerti.

"Terimakasih Dae.."

Daehyun hanya mengangguk, ia mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang Youngjae. "Apakah masih terasa mual ?"

"Tidak seperti saat pertama setelah kemo tadi, badanku terasa hangat. tapi hanya itu saja. Semuanya terasa lebih baik."

"Kalau besok pagi kau terus merasa baik, aku rasa dokter Kim akan mengizinkanmu untuk pulang."

"Benarkah ?" Mata Youngjae berbinar seperti anak kecil, membuat Daehyun terkekeh dan mengusap poni sahabatnya itu pelan.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus benar-benar merasa baik, dan menuruti segala anjuran dokter. Kau akan lebih mudah terkena infeksi dan virus saat ini, jadi kau tidak boleh seenakmu sendiri, mengerti ?"

"Siap dokter Jung."

"Aku juga sudah bilang bersedia pada eommamu, mulai besok kita _housemate_ , _sounds fun_ , eh ?"

Youngjae memutar bola matanya. "Entah kenapa feelingku mengatakan, tinggal bersamamu tidak akan lebih baik daripada tinggal bersama eomma dan appaku, sungguh Dae, aku akan mengusirmu dari apartemenku kalau kau sampai banyak melarang dan _over protect_ padaku."

Daehyun lagi-lagi terkekeh, "Tapi kau sungguh tidak keberatan, kan ?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku bisa mengandalkanmu, iyakan ? Nah, mungkin ini saatnya kau membuktikannya padaku.." Youngjae tertawa kecil, membuat kerutan-kerutan menggemaskan diujung matanya, dan Daehyun hanya memperhatikannya, cukup memperhatikannya, Youngjae yang tertawa seperti ini, yang selalu ia ingin temui, selalu, bahkan meski ia harus melukai dirinya sendiri, Daehyun rasa, ia tak peduli. Untuk Youngjae, apapun.

TBC

Hay! It's been a long time, huhu, maaf karena chapter yang ini lama banget updatenya, dan enggak tahu chapter ini memuaskan apa enggak, aku tunggu RnRnya yaaa, terimakasih!


	8. Chapter 8

Youngjae membuka matanya, dan langit-langit kamarnya terasa sedikit berbayang, hingga ia perlu mengedip beberapa kali untuk membuatnya kembali fokus. Dua selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya, dan Youngjae bisa merasakan keringat yang membasahi punggungnya saat ini. Ia mencoba untuk duduk, dan sebuah handuk kecil langsung meluncur turun, mendarat di pangkuannya.

Ada suara-suara di luar kamarnya, jadi Youngjae segera menyibak selimutnya, mengenakan _slipper_ biru mudanya, dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu setelah memastikan bahwa kepalanya tidak terasa pusing atau semacamnya.

Ruang tengah apartemennya masih terlihat gelap, hanya lampu kecil yang Youngjae letakkan di meja dekat sofa yang memberikan sedikit bias cahaya, namun tidak begitu dengan dapur mungilnya. Semua lampu dapur menyala terang, dan Daehyun terlihat sedang memunggungi kompor, entah memasak apa.

"Terakhir aku cek, demamnya sudah turun hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir.."

Youngjae mengernyit bingung, tidak tahu Daehyun bicara dengan siapa, karena memang hanya ada dia sendiri di dapur.

"Tsk! Dia itu benar-benar! Jadi, apa yang terjadi ? Pemotretanku sudah selesai, aku bisa mampir sebentar kesana, kau ingin kubawakan apa ?"

Suara Himchan. Dan Youngjae baru menyadari iphone milik Daehyun yang berpendar di meja makan. Ia tidak tahu harus memunculkan dirinya atau tidak, jadi Youngjae memilih tetap mengintip dari koridor yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan ruang tengah serta dapur.

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku sedang membuatkannya sup, lagipula ini sudah hampir tengah malam, kau butuh istirahat, begitu juga yang lain." Ujar Daehyun masih sibuk dengan masakannya. "Seperti yang aku bilang di chat tadi, saat aku pulang, Youngjae tertidur di meja ruang tengah dengan laptop dan perkerjaannya, dan saat aku ingin memindahkannya ke kamar, aku baru sadar bahwa ia demam. Aku mencoba menghubungi Yongguk hyung, tapi ponselnya mati, makanya aku meninggalkan pesan di chat grup, tapi aku sudah memeriksanya lagi, dan kupastikan Youngjae tidak perlu ke rumah sakit.."

Ada hela nafas yang Himchan hembuskan dengan jelas bahkan terdengar melalui loudspeaker, " _He is seriously a kiddo_ ," Desis Himchan, "Aku akan menghubunginya besok pagi dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia perlu cuti atau berhenti berkerja dulu.."

"Perkerjaannya bagian dari hidup Youngjae, hyung. Dia tidak akan mau melakukannya."

"Tapi ini demi kebaikannya sendiri, Dae. Youngjae harus mengerti bahwa prioritas saat ini adalah tentang kesehatannya, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Itu akan membuatnya sedih, hyung. Kau masih ingat kan betapa bahagianya Youngjae saat ia diterima sebagai karyawan tetap di kantornya sekarang ?" Daehyun berbalik, membawa mangkok berisi sup yang masih mengepul panas, dan mangkok lain yang lebih kecil, yang Youngjae asumsikan sebagai nasi.

Daehyun meletakannya di meja, dan segera menarik kursi, lalu mulai melahap makan malamnya yang jelas sudah terlewat jauh. Dan melihat itu, Youngjae merasa sedikit bersalah, bercampur kalimat yang Himchan utarakan dan semua terasa begitu tepat.

"Aku tahu, aku juga tidak ingin melihatnya sedih, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin melihatnya menderita.."

"Baiklah, biar aku yang mencoba membicarakan ini dengannya, oke hyung ?"

"Kalau itu maumu. Kabari aku tentang perkembangan Youngjae, mengerti ?"

"Tentu saja hyung, kalau besok pagi demamnya kembali, dan Youngjae menolak ke rumah sakit aku akan mengambil izin.."

Himchan terkekeh kecil, berbisik " _Such a lover._ " diantaranya gelaknya membuat Daehyun menjatuhkan sumpitnya hingga berdentang keras, sehingga Youngjae tidak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang diutarakan hyungnya tersebut, "Telpon aku kalau Youngjae butuh kendaraan dan Yongguk tidak bisa mengantarkan kalian, aku akan mengirim manajer dan mobilku.."

"Arraseo hyung.."

* * *

Daehyun menyapanya pagi itu dengan termometer ditangannya, yang membuat Youngjae hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dan setelah meyakinkan Daehyun ribuan kali bahwa ia sudah merasa baik, dan berjanji akan mengambil izin serta tidak akan mengerjakan perkerjaan apapun selama Daehyun di rumah sakit, dan membiarkan Daehyun menyita laptopnya, dan menghabiskan sarapan paginya lalu meminum obatnya tepat di hadapan Daehyun, akhirnya sahabatnya itu berangkat juga menuju rumah sakit.

Dan kini, Youngjae benar-benar merasa bosan. Ia melirik tumpukan perkerjaan yang beberapa waktu lalu sengaja ia bawa pulang tapi kini dengan tragis tetap tidak bisa ia kerjakan, karena ia tidak tahu Daehyun menyembunyikan laptopnya dimana. Dia bukan penggemar drama seperti Daehyun dan terus-terusan mengganti channel televisinya entah untuk berapa kali. Dia juga tidak senang bereksperimen di dapur seperti Jongup atau mengisi waktu dengan menciptakan lagu seperti Yongguk, dan tentunya ia tidak mungkin menghabiskan energinya untuk menari seperti Junhong atau Himchan akan menelannya hidup-hidup, seperti apa yang hyungnya itu utarakan tadi pagi melalui telpon.

Tapi memiliki waktu hening untuk dirinya sendiri seperti ini, membuat Youngjae juga berpikir tentang semua yang terjadi. Dan meski berat mengakuinya, ia tahu, Himchan benar, ia harus membuat keputusan, ia harus memilih, perkerjaannya sekarang terlalu menyita banyak waktu, pikiran dan konsentrasi, ia butuh untuk tenang, untuk rileks, untuk menjaga badannya, dan mungkin, untuk berhenti membuat Daehyun khawatir.

"Hai hyung.."

Youngjae tidak mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka, jadi ia benar-benar terkejut melihat Jongup melambai dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Youngjae tidak tahu apakah persahabatan orang lain juga seperti ini, saling mengetahui password rumah masing-masing, dan meski terdengar aneh, seperti yang Yongguk pernah bilang pada mereka semua saat itu, bahwa ini adalah salah satu bukti tentang rasa kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain. Dan Youngjae tidak pernah berhenti untuk berterimakasih atas persahabatan indah yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya ini.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hyung ? Terlihat serius sekali.." Jongup duduk disebelahnya, membuka kotak-kotak bekal yang baru Youngjae sadari, menyodorkan salah satu kotak yang berisi strawberry potong. "Aku baru membelinya tadi pagi, rasanya sangat manis, kau harus mencicipinya hyung."

Youngjae menerimanya dengan senyum, dan segera memasukan sepotong strawberry dalam mulutnya. "Daehyun memintamu kemari, iyakan ?"

Jongup tertawa kecil. "Tanpa diminta, aku juga akan kemari kok, Junhong juga akan menyusul katanya. Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan hyung ?"

"Perkerjaanku." Sahut Youngjae singkat, ia kembali mengunyah potongan-potongan strawberry dari Jongup. "Ku rasa, aku akan berhenti."

Kali ini keterkejutan menghiasi wajah Jongup dengan jelas, ia tahu, semua tahu, seberapa besar arti perkerjaan bagi Youngjae, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau kau tidak meninginkannya hyung, aku rasa kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama.." Tawar Jongup, meski ia sendiri tak yakin.

"Aku tidak mau membuat kalian terus-terusan khawatir.."

"Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan karena kepentingan dirimu sendiri, hyung." Jongup tersenyum ke arahnya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pundak Youngjae. "Tapi apapun itu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu.."

Dan kalau hari itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu cepat berlalu, dengan kedatangan Junhong yang terus bergelayut padanya, berebut perhatian dengan Jongup, dan kepulangan Daehyun yang disusul dengan datangnya Himchan serta Yongguk, yang seperti biasa selalu membawakan mereka semua makanan lezat, dan rasa bosan yang Youngjae rasakan menguap entah kemana digantikan oleh perasaan bahagian melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu ada bersamanya saat ini.

Maka Youngjae rasa, melepaskan salah satu hal berarti dihidupnya tidak akan terlalu sulit, selama mereka semua ada untuknya, Youngjae akan bisa menghadapi semuanya, iyakan ?

* * *

Youngjae tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terdiam seperti ini, memandangi meja kerjanya yang kini terlihat begitu kosong, ujung jari-jarinya bergerak tanpa ia perintahkan, mengusap pinggiran-pinggiran meja, seolah ingin merekamnya untuk waktu yang lama. Rasanya baru dua tahun lalu, ketika ia menjadi _intern_ disini, di tahun-tahun terakhir kuliahnya, ketika akhirnya Youngjae mendapat gelar sarjana ekonominya, dan menjadi karyawan tetap disini, ketika pertama kalinya Youngjae dipercaya untuk melakukan presentasi pada klien pertamanya, dan sejak itu dengan karirnya melaju pesat. Mengingat-ingat semua itu, benar-benar membuat Youngjae merasa bahwa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat tanpa ia sadari, dan sedihnya, hari ini ia harus melepaskan salah satu bagian hidupnya meski dengan berat hati.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Kita masih bisa bertemu diluar kantor Jinyoung-ah." Sahut Youngjae dengan senyum tipis meski ia tidak menolehkan kepalanya. "Lagipula aku selalu berkerja saat di kantor, tidak pernah memiliki waktu bermain dengan kalian."

Ada rasa sesal yang tiba-tiba merambat hatinya, mengingat ia lebih sering menolak ajakan teman-teman kantornya untuk sekedar makan siang bersama.

"Ku rasa itu yang akan kurindukan darimu." Ujar Jinyoung sambil tertawa kecil. "Manajernim akan kehilangan karyawannya yang paling rajin, kau tahu ?"

Youngjae ikut tertawa kali ini, ia berdiri, mengangkat kotak coklat berukuran sedang berisi barang-barang yang tadi memenuhi meja kantornya dengan sebelah tangan, menghadap ke arah Jinyoung, dan segera menarik temannya itu dalam pelukan dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Manajer bilang, sajangnim akan selalu menerimamu kembali," Bisik Jinyoung, "dan aku akan selalu mendoakan semoga semuanya segera berlalu dan kau akan kembali secepatnya." Tambahnya setulus mungkin.

"Terimakasih Jinyoung-ah.." Balas Youngjae.

Youngjae berpamitan dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain, menerima beberapa pesan penuh semangat dari manajernya, dan sebelum ia merasa lebih sedih dan lebih sulit untuk meninggalkan kantornya ini, Youngjae segera bergegas pergi. Di dalam lift ia tidak berhenti menghela nafas, mencoba melepaskan senyawa-senyawa negatif ditubuhnya, ini keputusan yang berat dan Youngjae merasa sedih tentu saja, tapi ia sudah memutuskan dan mau tidak mau harus dijalaninya.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek, Jae."

Demi apapun, Youngjae bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan kotak yang dibawanya dan berteriak, sementara Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, huh ?!" Youngjae memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekilas, baru menyadari ia sudah berada di lobby gedung kantornya.

"Menghiburmu ?" Tanya Daehyun balik, sambil menggerakkan sebelah alis matanya, seolah menggoda, yang membuat Youngjae menggelembungkan pipinya dan membuat Daehyun kembali tertawa. "Hahaha, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja, Jae." Ujar Daehyun akhirnya, mengambil alih kotak yang dibawa Youngjae dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Ayo.."

"Kemana ?" Youngjae segera mengekor Daehyun, mengeratkan syal yang digunakannya ketika angin kencang dan serpihan salju menyapanya di pintu keluar.

"Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang ke apartemen," Terang Daehyun sambil menoleh sedikit. "Ada peringatan tentang badai salju hari ini, aku—aku…khawatir." Suara Daehyun memelan di kata terakhir, nyaris berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau katakan ?" Youngjae mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Daehyun.

Daehyun menggeleng kecil, membuat pipinya bersentuhan dengan ujung telinga Youngjae tanpa sengaja, "Tunggu sebentar," Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae, membuat keduanya berhenti. "Telingamu terasa dingin, dan setelah kuperhatikan terlihat membeku." Daehyun melepas _beanie_ yang ia kenakan, dan segera memakaikannya di kepala Youngjae, menariknya sedikit lebih kebawah agar menutup kedua telinga Youngjae.

Youngjae terdiam untuk beberapa detik, wajah Daehyun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, ia bisa melihat ketulusan dibalik mata lelah Daehyun, bisa merasakan kehangatan dibalik senyum tipis Daehyun, bisa memahami kepedulian dibalik perhatian Daehyun. Daehyun yang selalu ada untuknya, Daehyun yang selalu mengerti dirinya, Daehyun yang selalu meyakinkannya. Sungguh, Youngjae tidak tahu lagi harus mendeskripsikan kebaikan Daehyun dengan kata seperti apa lagi, ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya, mereka tumbuh bersama, Daehyun selalu ada dalam perjalanan hidup Youngjae, namun akhir-akhir ini, Youngjae mulai memahami bahwa Daehyun benar-benar sahabat yang hebat, yang membuatnya jadi berpikir tentang keegoisan yang sudah sering ia lakukan, dan pantaskah ia menerima semua ini dari Daehyun ? Apakah ia bisa juga menjadi sosok Daehyun seandainya mereka bertukar posisi ?

"Ada apa ? Kenapa kau terdiam ? Apa kau merasa pusing ?" Daehyun menatapnya panik, bola matanya bergerak cepat menelusuri wajah Youngjae, begitu juga dengan punggung tangannya yang segera menempel di kening Youngjae. Dan Youngjae tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ia tidak suka ekspresi Daehyun yang seperti ini, ia tidak suka menjadi alasan Daehyun untuk selalu khawatir, ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Daehyun. Daehyun adalah orang yang suka tertawa, orang yang menyukai kebebasan dan memancarkan aura bahagia dimanapun, tapi Youngjae merubahnya, membuat Daehyun jadi begini, dan tiba-tiba saja ada segerombolan perasaan bersalah yang mensesaki dada Youngjae, membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, dan liang-liang air matanya berproduksi.

"Jae..katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan ? Kumohon…" Daehyun mencoba membuat Youngjae yang masih terdiam dan menunduk, melihat kearahnya, dan kedua matanya langsung membulat sempurna ketika mata basah Youngjae menatapnya sungkan. "Kau menangis ? Apakah kepalamu sakit ? Yak, Youngjae, ada apa ? Kau sudah meminum obatmu kan ?"

Youngjae menggeleng, untuk mengatakan bahwa kepalanya tidak sakit, dan mengangguk untuk pertanyaan terakhir. Namun melihat Daehyun yang semakin panik dan Youngjae tahu itu karena dirinya, membuat perasaan bersalah itu semakin mengumpul, atau setidaknya itu yang Youngjae rasakan, meski ia bisa mengidentifikasinya bahwa ini berbeda dari apa yang dia rasakan saat membuat Yongguk menghindarinya, atau saat Jongup tidak menjadi Jongup atau ketika Junhong terus-terusan menangis karenanya. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Ini lebih kuat, lebih menyesakkan, dan alih-alih merasa marah seperti waktu itu, Youngjae lebih merasa, gagal ? Menyesal ? Entahlah, yang jelas ini menyakitkan.

Daehyun merasa _clueless_. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, rasanya ini pertama kalinya ia tidak mampu memahami Youngjae, dan ia merasa _useless_. Daehyun menarik Youngjae dan mendudukannya di anak tangga salah satu gedung yang sedang mereka lewati, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Yongguk agar menjemput mereka, saat Youngjae menarik ujung jaketnya, membuat Daehyun segera berjongkok dihadapan Youngjae.

"Ya ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ha—hanya kedinginan, sungguh. Aku mau pulang."

Suara Youngjae terdengar serak, dan masih terbata, tapi Daehyun mencoba mengerti, jadi ia mengangguk, dan tersenyum. Kembali menarik tangan Youngjae untuk membantunya berdiri dan menggenggamnya erat setelahnya. Menghentikan taksi dengan tangannya yang masih berkaitan dengan tangan Youngjae, karena tangannya yang lain masih membawa kotak milik Youngjae, dan segera membuat Youngjae masuk ke dalam taksi yang lebih hangat.

"Kita bisa lewat rumah sakit dan kau bisa turun disana, Dae. Sebentar lagi jam istirahatmu habis." Bisik Youngjae, yang entah sadar atau tidak masih membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Daehyun.

"Jangan konyol, Jae. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku memang sudah berniat untuk menjemputmu dari kantor dan mengantarmu pulang, atau ah!" Daehyun memekik pelan, melirik kearah Youngjae. "Kau merasa sedih karena keluar dari perkerjaanmu, iyakan ? Ah! Harusnya aku lebih peka, ini keputusan berat untukmu, kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu saat aku pulang nanti ? _Cake_ ? _Ice cream_ ?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Youngjae bahkan terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam perasaan bersalah tanpa-nama untuk Daehyun ini sampai ia melupakan rasa sedih tentang perkerjaannya, tapi karena saat ini otak cerdasnya tak mampu berkerja, jadi ia hanya mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Daehyun.

" _Ice cream_.."

" _Choco-mint_ ?"

"Tentu saja, dan jangan lupa rasa _cheesecake_ kesukaanmu, aku tidak ingin gendut makan _ice cream_ sendirian."

"Hahaha..baiklah-baiklah…"

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di lampur merah, Youngjae menoleh ke arah jendela, dan tersenyum tipis melihat polisi-polisi lalu lintas yang sedang mengatur jalanan.

"Aku benci musim dingin saat sedang wamil, berdiri berjam-jam di tengah salju seperti mereka itu.."

Daehyun ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama, "Tapi aku selalu membawakanmu kopi dan hotpack saat itu, meski harus memberikannya padamu sembunyi-sembunyi, hahaha."

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu saat kau wamil nanti.."

"Aku tidak akan mendaftar sebagai polisi, Jae. Kau tahu itu.."

"Benar juga," Youngjae mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali ke arah Daehyun. "Kau ingin berada di unit kesehatan di garis depan, dan itu memang cocok untukmu, tapi kau akan ada di tempat yang jauh Dae, dan juga sulit."

"Kau akan merindukanku ?" Tanya Daehyun spontan, membuat pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas, berharap Youngjae tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja. Harusnya kau menuruti perkataanku dulu, harusnya kita wamil sama-sama saat lulus SMA.." Youngjae ingat saat-saat itu, saat-saat untuk pertama kalinya ia memohon pada Daehyun agar menempuh wamil bersamanya, saat-saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka perang dingin untuk waktu yang lama, membutuhkan puluhan surat permintaan maaf dari Daehyun, dan tiba-tiba saja Youngjae merasa sedih lagi, memikirkan bahwa Daehyun masih memiliki tanggungan dua tahun untuk absen dari hidupnya sekali lagi.

"Mungkin kau benar," Sahut Daehyun pelan, "Harusnya aku wamil bersamamu.."

"Aku selalu benar Dae.." Ujar Youngjae tertawa kecil. Berusaha menutupi rasa mengganjal yang menggelayutinya saat ini. "Jadi, kapan kau akan melakukannya ? Sebentar lagi masa magangmu selesai, iyakan ?"

"Tidak tahu.." Jawab Daehyun berusaha yakin, meski ada perasaan tak nyaman, ia masih belum dapat memutuskan dan untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin Youngjae tahu apa-apa. "Lagipula, aku memiliki janji untuk bersamamu saat ini.."

Youngjae lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, kalimat terakhir Daehyun terdengar begitu picisan, seperti dikatakan oleh seorang pacar yang sedang meyakinkan pasangannya. "Kau membuat terlalu banyak janji denganku, Dae. Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri, jangan membuat janji yang akan mengecewakan dirimu sendiri pada akhirnya.."

TBC.

So, dua chapter terakhir ini lebih banyak daejae momentnya daripada youngjae-centricnya untuk kebutuhan cerita, dan aku enggak tahu kalian lebih suka yang gimana, hehe, share me ur minds guys, hehe, ditunggu RnRnya, terimakasihhhhh!


	9. Chapter 9

Youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa yang sedang ia duduki, lantas memiringkannya sedikit, dan matanya segera membingkai Daehyun yang sedang serius memeriksa tumpukan data pasien di meja kerjanya. Kening Daehyun sedikit berkerut, bola matanya juga bergerak kanan-kiri dengan cepat, tangannya sesekali menjangkau buku tebal dihadapannya, membolak-baliknya dengan cekatan, menandainya dengan stabillo, dan kemudian Daehyun akan menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatan miliknya yang baru Youngjae sadari sudah Daehyun miliki sejak lama.

Daehyun tidak mengenakkan jas dokternya, menggulung lengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya setengah tangan, rambutnya terlihat berantakkan dan tali sepatu sebelah kirinya terlepas tanpa disadari pemiliknya. Membuat Youngjae entah kenapa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yougjae melihat Daehyun berkerja —tentu saja, dan Youngjae tak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, tapi ia selalu senang melihat Daehyun menjalani profesinya ini, terlihat serius dan dedikatif namun menikmatinya disaat yang bersamaan.

Youngjae beranjak, berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengambil gelas kertas dan segera mengisinya dengan air dingin dari dispenser, lalu mendekat ke arah Daehyun, dan segera meletakkan gelas yang di bawanya di meja sahabatnya itu.

"Kau selalu menceramahiku tidak tahu waktu saat berkerja, tapi kau sepertinya lupa untuk mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit kaget, namun langsung memberi senyuman khasnya dan menandaskan air minum yang dibawakan Youngjae.

Daehyun tertawa kecil setelahnya, ia meraih tangan kiri Youngjae, menekan plester kecil yang tertempel di lengan Youngjae dengan lembut. "Masih sakit ? Atau linu ?"

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku bukan anak kecil dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan pengambilan darah, Dae. Jangan berlebihan.." Lagi-lagi tawa Daehyun menggema di ruangan, "..dan sungguh Dae, aku baik-baik saja, tidak merasa pusing atau apapun, aku bisa ke kafe Jongup sendiri, perkerjaanmu masih banyak, iyakan ?"

"Ah, kau sudah bosan ?" Daehyun memutar kursi beroda kali ini, membuat badannya menghadap ke Youngjae dengan sempurna. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau mau.."

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak bosan, aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil waktumu terlalu banyak Dae, aku—"

"Kau mulai banyak omong lagi," potong Daehyun segera, dengan senyum di ujung kalimatnya sembari berdiri, meraih ponselnya di meja, dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Youngjae, "Kajja, aku antarkan kau ke kafe Jongup.."

Youngjae hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan, tahu akan percuma jika mengeluarkan kata-kata sekali lagi. Ia melirik ke arah lantai, dan segera menahan Daehyun. "Tunggu sebentar.."

Youngjae berlutut, dan Daehyun memandanginya bingung, sampai ia sadar sahabatnya itu sedang mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menjagaku sampai melupakan dirimu sendiri, mulai saat ini, aku akan memperhatikanmu lebih sering dan melakukan hal yang sama, seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku, mengerti dokter Jung ?"

* * *

Jongup melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, mulai dari memecahkan telor dan memisahkan antara putih dan kuningnya, mencampur adonan, memanggangnya di oven hingga menghiasnya satu per satu dengan detail yang rapi dan nyaris sama. Youngjae sangat suka aroma dapur kafe Jongup, selalu berubah-ubah, kadang coklat, kayu manis atau vanilla, tapi semuanya selalu membuat nyaman. Youngjae sangat suka melihat Jongup begitu fokus mengolah kue dan rotinya, yang ia perlakukan dengan ketelatenan luar biasa.

Tapi Jongup tidak seperti Daehyun.

Dan ini semua membuat Youngjae sadar. Ia sama-sama senang melihat Daehyun dan Jongup berkerja, namun rasanya berbeda.

"Kau melamunkan apa hyung ?"

Suara Jongup membuat Youngjae reflek menoleh dan hanya dapat menawarkan eskpresi kosong yang kemudian ia bubuhi dengan senyuman tipis serta gelengan kepala.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku hyung.." Tawar Jongup sambil duduk disebelah Youngjae, dan mendekatkan piring berisi potongan _cheesecake_ ke arah Youngjae, yang tentu saja kemudian membuat Youngjae lagi-lagi memikirkan Daehyun.

"Aku tahu Jong," Youngjae memotong secuil _cheesecake_ tersebut, menyuapkannya dan menikmati rasanya, "..tapi sungguh tidak ada hal penting yang perlu kuceritakan, dan ini enak sekali, aku ingin belajar cara membuatnya."

"Wow, kau ingin belajar memasak ? Membuat _cake_ ?"

Youngjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengabaikan keterkejutan di wajah Jongup. "Well, aku memiliki sangat banyak waktu luang saat ini, dan _well_ —kau tahu kan—uhm—Daehyun—"

"Sangat menyukai _cheesecake_." Potong Jongup menyela Youngjae yang entah kenapa seolah terbata dan menghindari tatapan matanya. " _Ofcourse you want bake for him_."

Ada nada menggoda di kalimat terakhir Jongup, begitu juga dengan senyuman yang ia berikan pada Youngjae, membuat wajah Youngjae tiba-tiba terasa panas, dan membuatnya berharap tidak memerah. "Nah, well—uhm—Daehyun mengorbankan banyak hal untukku, melakukan banyak hal untukku, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa terimakasihku Jongup-ah.."

"Tapi kita semua juga melakukan hal yang sama untukmu hyung.." Balas Jongup datar yang tentu saja segera membuat Youngjae kelabakan.

"Bu—bukan begitu! Aku tentu saja juga sangat berterimakasih pada kalian, aku ti—"

"Hahahaha," Jongup tertawa keras, meraih tubuh mungil Youngjae yang terlihat semakin mengurus, dan memeluknya sesaat, "aku hanya bercanda hyung, dan aku juga mengerti maksudmu, lagipula sudah berkali-kali kubilang kan ? Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih pada kita semua, _we care for you because we love you_ , hyung."

Youngjae menunjukkan _pout-_ nya yang khas, namun segera memberikan balasan pelukan untuk Jongup.

"Jadi, kau mau mengajarkanku, kan ?"

"Tentu saja hyung, aku bisa mengajarkanmu saat ini juga dan ku yakin besok kau pasti sudah bisa membuatkannya untuk Daehyun hyung."

"Kau tahu reputasiku di dapur, Jong. Satu-satunya yang dapat ku masak dengan baik adalah ramyeon."

Jongup tertawa kecil, "Ku jamin seratus persen Daehyun hyung tetap akan memakan _cheesecake_ mu dan memujinya bahkan meski kau gagal membuatnya, hyung.."

"Jongup-ah…aku serius soal ini, kau harus mengajariku dengan benar dan sampai bisa!"

"Aku pasti akan mengajarimu sampai bisa hyung, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak akan main-main dengan hasil masakanku, tapi aku juga serius soal Daehyun hyung, kalian berdua semenjak tinggal serumah, seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah dan sedang menikmati masa-masa _honeymoon_ , selalu bersama dan berdua, romantis."

"Yak!" Youngjae memukul lengan Jongup dengan sengaja, berharap dapat menghentikan senyuman dan tatapan mata menggoda yang _chef_ muda itu berikan padanya. "Itu karena Daehyun tidak membiarkanku kemana-mana sendiri sejak aku pingsan seminggu yang lalu."

" _He loves you_ hyung.."

"Nah, _I love him too_ , tentu saja.."

"Nah, _maybe he loves you more_.."

"Moon Jongup! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Hahahaha..arraseo-arraseo hyung—aish hyung, yak! Hentikan pukulanmu!"

* * *

Youngjae menyeret langkahnya dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya, berjalan menuju dapur, masih dengan baju tidur dan rambutnya yang berantakkan, ini sudah menjelang tengah hari dan Youngjae yakin Daehyun pasti sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit berjam-jam yang lalu.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan meja makan, senyum segera terbentuk di bibirnya ketika mata Youngjae melihat _post it_ dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya di tempelkan di atas tudung saji, ia meraihnya, lalu segera membuka penutup makanan di hadapannya tersebut.

Ada telor gulung, sup rumput laut dan kimchi. Youngjae mengangkat kertas _post it_ di tangannya, dan membacanya sekali lagi.

 _Ada operasi mendadak jadi aku tidak sempat membangunkanmu, jangan lupa sarapan! dan segera minum obatmu, call me if you feel lonely, take care Jae.._

Simpul bibir Youngjae semakin tertarik lebar, ini bukan pertama kalinya Daehyun menyiapkannya sarapan seperti ini, atau sekedar memberinya pesan, tapi semakin kesini, perhatian-perhatian kecil dari Daehyun seolah menjadi terakumulasi dan membentuk magnet yang kemudian menarik Youngjae untuk selalu merasa bahagia, untuk melupakan segala kesulitan dan rasa sakit yang menghampirinya.

Youngjae masih tidak tahu ini apa. Tapi satu yang Youngjae tahu pasti, keberadaan Daehyun begitu berarti baginya saat ini, dan itu cukup.

* * *

"Bagaimana rasanya ?"

Youngjae menatap Junhong yang baru saja menyuapkan sesendok _cheesecake_ hasil buatannya dengan cemas. Jongup mengajarkannya resep _cheesecake_ paling sederhana dan menuliskan secara rinci semua bahan dan cara-caranya, dan karena semua sedang sibuk hari ini, Youngjae hanya bisa memaksa Junhong untuk datang dan bertindak sebagai pengicip hasil buatannya.

"Uhm—lumayan.."

"Lumayan enak ? Atau lumayan buruk ? Dan jangan bandingkan dengan milik Jongup, kau tahu kan aku—"

"Hyung.." Junhong meraih tangan Youngjae yang tanpa sadar bergerak-gerak seiring perkataannya, "..ini sedikit lebih manis, tapi untuk ukuran pemula sepertimu, bagiku ini lumayan enak, cobalah.."

Junhong menyuapkan sepotong _cheesecake_ ke arahnya, yang segera Youngjae terima dan rasakan. Rasanya memang sedikit lebih manis seperti yang di katakan Junhong, dan Youngjae juga dapat merasakan _cheesecake_ nya tidak selembut seperti _cheesecake-cheesecake_ lain yang pernah ia makan, meski seingatnya ia sudah melalukan semuanya sesuai dengan instruksi Jongup.

"Lumayan kan rasanya, hyung ?"

Youngjae menggeleng pelan, membuat Junhong menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan yang seperti ini kepada Daehyun.."

"Hyung…aku yakin seratus bahkan seribu persen Daehyun hyung akan sangat-sangat menyukainya, semua orang tahu Daehyun hyung suka _cheesecake_ jenis apapun dan semua juga tahu kau adalah faforitnya Daehyun hyung, _cheesecake_ buatanmu tentunya akan jadi hal paling berkesan yang diterimanya.."

"Junhongie jangan meninggikan harapanku seperti itu.."

 _Pouting_ yang dilakukan Youngjae membuat Junhong menghela nafasnya, dan segera menarik hyungnya agar bersandar padanya. "Hyung, kau adalah orang yang paling percaya diri yang pernah ku kenal, kau juga orang yang mengajarkanku untuk jadi percaya diri.." Junhong merekatkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Youngjae, "..aku tahu penyakit sialan ini mengambil banyak hal darimu, termasuk rasa percaya diri yang kau miliki, aku juga tahu Daehyun hyung adalah orang terakhir yang paling ingin kau kecewakan setelah apa yang ia lakukan untukmu, tapi kau harus percaya hyung, bahwa apapun dan bagaimanapun, Daehyun hyung, aku, dan hyungdeul yang lain akan selalu menghargai dan menikmati apa yang kau lakukan untuk kami semua.."

Youngjae tidak tahu kapan dongsaeng faforitnya ini menjadi sedewasa ini, tapi ia mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang Junhong ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati, dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya.

"Terimakasih Junhong-ah..terimakasih.."

* * *

Youngjae sedang mengganti-ganti _channel_ TVnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka, dengan langkah cepat, Youngjae segera mendekat ke arah koridor pintu masuk, siap menyambut Daehyun, tepat ketika yang ia nanti menampakkan dirinya dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa.

Daehyun terlihat berantakkan, berantakkan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, kedua bahunya terlihat lesu, dan sahabatnya itu hanya menatap lantai. Tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya Daehyun langsung menghambur ke arah Youngjae, menanyainya macam-macam dan bercerita banyak hal.

"Dae ?"

Daehyun sedikit terlonjak mendengar panggilan Youngjae, seolah bukan hal yang umum Youngjae menunggunya seperti ini. Laki-laki berkemeja jeans yang bagian bawahnya terlihat begitu kusut itu, mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi bukan senyum yang biasa, bukan senyum yang memikat yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuat Youngja berdebar saat melihatnya.

"Dae ada apa ?"

"Aku lelah dan ingin mandi, kau kalau belum makan malam, duluan saja, oke ?" Daehyun mengusap puncak kepala Youngjae beberapa detik dan kemudian segera berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Youngjae yang tak tahu ada apa dan harus apa.

Apartemen mungil Youngjae menjadi semakin hening, Youngjae semakin tak berminat untuk menonton TV dan Daehyun masih mengurung diri di kamar meski ia telah selesai mandi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sedikit ragu, Youngjae memutuskan untuk datang kepada Daehyun. Daehyun selalu datang kepadanya, menyodorkan tangannya dan memberikan bahunya. Youngjae tidak tahu apakah ia mampu melakukan hal yang sama sebaik Daehyun melakukannya tapi Youngjae ingin mencobanya.

Daehyun sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan rambut yang masih basah, dan handuk yang masih melingkar di sekitar lehernya, sahabatnya itu menatap ke luar jendela yang terbuka, melihat ke kejauhan.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika tidak mengeringkannya dengan benar," Youngjae mengambil handuk Daehyun, membuat pemiliknya itu lagi-lagi terkejut dengan kehadiran Youngjae, "..bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, kau harus mulai belajar untuk peduli pada dirimu sendiri Dae." Dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan Youngjae mulai mengeringkan rambut Daehyun.

Daehyun tidak bereaksi atau berekspresi apapun, dan hanya membiarkan Youngjae mengeringkan rambut miliknya.

"Masih basah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan _hair dryer_ di kamar mandi, oke ?"

Tangan Daehyun menahan Youngjae yang baru akan beranjak, ia segera melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar perut Youngjae dan memeluknya, membuat Youngjae kaget tentu saja, dan semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

"Dae, ada apa ? Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, kau tahu itu, kan ?"

"Sebentar saja Jae, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja…"

" _Take your time Dae, I'm here for you.._ " Youngjae mengusap pundak Daehyun, berharap menenangkannya entah dari apapun itu.

"Jae.."

"Ya ?"

" _Promise me you'll always here with me.._ "

"Dae—"

" _Don't ever leave me.._ "

Suara Daehyun terdengar begitu pelan, membuat Youngjae akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Daehyun dari tubuhnya, lalu segera duduk disebelahnya, meraih kedua tangannya, dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu Dae ?"

Daehyun diam untuk beberapa saat, "Aku kehilangan salah satu pasienku hari ini," Daehyun masih tidak menatap Youngjae, "..kau ingat pasien di ruangan 314 ? Dia masih terlalu muda, iyakan Jae ? Umurnya masih 18 tahun, dia pernah bercerita padaku tentang mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang arsitek, dia bilang dia ingin membangunkan rumah yang indah untuk kedua orang tuanya, dan—dan hari ini semua mimpi itu hanya tinggal mimpi, Jae. _I failed_ —"

"Ssstt.." Youngjae memotong perkataan Daehyun dengan segera, "…ini sudah jalan hidupnya dia Dae, bukan salahmu, bukan salah siapa-siapa, perkerjaanmu tidak mudah, aku tahu itu, _I belive you already did a good job, tried your best—"_

"Tapi semuanya sia-sia Jae, dia tetap meninggal pada akhirnya !"

"Tapi aku masih disini Dae."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Daehyun menatap Youngjae, untuk pertama kalinya juga, Youngjae menyadari mata Daehyun yang memerah, yang membuat Youngjae segera memeluknya.

"Aku masih disini Dae. Kau selalu memintaku untuk percaya padamu, iyakan ? Dan aku melakukannya, aku mempercayaimu lebih dari apapun, kau adalah orang yang paling kupercaya saat ini, dan aku yakin ini semua tidak akan berakhir sia-sia, aku yakin kau akan selalu mengusahakan semua yang terbaik untukku, dan aku belum menemukan celamu sampai saat ini Dae, percayalah padaku, semua pasienmu yang lain, pasti juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan.."

Daehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Youngjae, membuat Youngjae merasa sedikit geli dengan hembusan nafas Daehyun. Namun Youngjae membiarkannya, ia mengeratkan pelukkannya, dan mengusap punggung Daehyun tanpa henti. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dari apa yang telah Daehyun lakukan untuknya.

"Ini resiko perkerjaanmu Dae, maafkan aku karena mengatakan ini, tapi kau tahu sendirikan, kedepannya, kau akan lebih sering menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.."

"Kedepannya, kau harus selalu disisiku seperti ini kalau begitu, supaya aku selalu bisa mendapatkan pelukanmu setiap aku memerlukannya.."

" _Cheesy_!"

"Nah, _I love cheese, right_?" Ada nada bercanda di kalimat Daehyun, yang membuat Youngjae mengerti bahwa Daehyun sudah tidak se- _down_ tadi, yang tentu juga membuatnya mengingat kejutan yang telah ia siapkan.

"Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, tunggu sebentar.."

Tanpa memberikan waktu untuk Daehyun merespon, Youngjae segera melepaskan pelukannya, melesat ke luar kamar, dan tak sampai dua menit kemudian, kembali sambil membawa sepiring _cheesecake_ yang telah dihiasnya dengan strawberry.

Daehyun tentu saja menatapnya penuh keterkejutan, "Kau membuatnya ? Untukku ?"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Aku memaksa Jongup untuk mengajariku kemarin, dan—meski dia guruku, tapi jangan kau bayangkan buatannya saat memakan buatanku, tadinya aku bah—"

"Ini enak, sungguh !"

Youngjae mendongak, dan Daehyun sudah sibuk menikmati _cheesecake_ nya. "Aku sudah mencobanya Dae, tidak perlu menghiburku."

"Tapi ini benar-benar enak Jae, mulai sekarang _cheesecake_ buatanmu adalah faforitku, aku tidak akan makan _cheesecake_ dari tempat lain.."

"Daehyun jangan menggodaku !"

"Aku serius dan sedang tidak menggodamu," ujar Daehyun masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _cheesecake_ , "..tapi kalau boleh kutahu, kenapa kau membuatkanku ini ?"

"Aku—well a—aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua hal yang telah kau lakukan untukku, kau mengorbankan banyak hal, dan selalu ada untukku, aku tahu ini tidak sebanding, tapi aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat-sangat merasa beruntung dengan adanya dirimu di kehidupanku, Dae.."

Daehyun tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Youngjae yang tulus, ia meletakkan sendok yang sedang di pegangnya, memindahkan piring dari atas kasur menjadi ke atas meja, lalu segera menarik Youngjae untuk tiduran di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih juga karena kau membiarkanku ada dan melakukan banyak hal untukmu Jae.."

* * *

Youngjae memandangi punggung Daehyun yang ada di hadapannya, yang kemudian tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan dan segera berbalik, membuat Youngjae terdiam di tempat. Daehyun menatapnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan tidak tersenyum ke arahnya, yang ada, Daehyun malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan—cup! bibir mereka bersentuhan begitu saja, membuat Youngjae berkedip, satu kali, dua kali, tiga ka—

—dan matanya terbuka.

Hal pertama yang Youngjae lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan reflek, Youngjae menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, dan Daehyun tepat ada di sampingnya, masih tertidur dengan pulas, dengan posisi miring, menghadap ke arah Youngjae.

Youngjae meraba bibirnya sekali lagi, menatap Daehyun, dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Mimpi yang aneh atau…?

TBC.

Haiii ? Adakah yang nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini ? Hehehe.

Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf dulu kalau memang ada yang nungguin cerita ini, karena baru bisa ku update sekarang, dan sejujurnya, aku merasa stuck dan sedikit kehilangan feel cerita ini, di chapter ini juga DaeJae-nya jadi semakin kuat, dan aku enggak tahu, apakah yang baca cerita ini, seneng sama perkembangan yang ada atau malah enggak suka.

Jadi, aku mohon banget reviewnya buat siapapun yang baca, entah itu saran atau kritik, bakal aku terima dan pertimbangkan dengan senang hati, karena memang lagi aku butuhin banget, huhu

Makasih untuk yang ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya, dan kalau masih ada yang baca chapter ini dan masih ada yang respon, I'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible, once again, thankyouuuuuu, love!


	10. Chapter 10

Youngjae memandangi pintu di hadapannya yang baru saja tertutup, ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar derap langkah Daehyun yang menjauh dan sedikit terburu-buru. Ini masih jam 7 pagi, dan Youngjae tahu betul, Daehyun tidak memiliki jadwal shift ataupun panggilan _emergency_ untuk ada di Rumah Sakit sepagi ini. Youngjae tahu betul, sudah dua hari ini, Daehyun menghindarinya.

Entah untuk apa, atau kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun tidak menatap matanya saat berbicara, menjaga jarak dengannya saat ia mendekat, menyibukkan diri saat Youngjae hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti biasa.

Daehyun bersamanya tapi tidak ada untuknya. Membuat Youngjae merasa bingung, merasa kesal namun juga merasa sesak. Ia tidak mengerti, tidak mengerti kenapa kehadiran Daehyun menjadi begitu berarti baginya, kenapa mimpinya beberapa hari lalu tentang ciumannya dan Daehyun membuat jantungnya masih sering berdebar tak karuan, dan tentu saja kenapa tiba-tiba Daehyun berubah seperti ini.

Youngjae menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan, memandangi pintu apartemennya sekali lagi, dan segera berbalik. Ia meraih ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan angka tiga dan segera mendialnya.

Nada tunggu yang menyapanya bertahan nyaris beberapa puluh detik sebelum akhirnya suara berat yang khas menjawabnya di ujung sana.

"Ja..e ?"

"Hyung—maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu ?"

Youngjae tahu ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan hyungnya yang ia yakin baru saja tertidur satu atau dua jam yang lalu, tapi ia juga tahu, ia butuh membagi ini dengan orang lain. "Hyung—Yongguk hyung ?" panggilnya sekali lagi, perasaannya yang tak menentu membuat nadanya menjadi terdengar tak sabaran.

Ada suara sibakkan selimut, dan kemudian saklar lampu yang dinyalakan.

" _I'm up Jae, I'm up.._ "

" _Sorry.._ "

" _Better be important_ , dimana Daehyun ? Kenapa menghubungiku sepagi ini ?"

"Daehyun sudah ke rumah sakit hyung.." Youngjae mengambil jeda, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah mengganggu Yongguk dan waktu tidurnya, untuk masalah sepele yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa dan karena apa.

"Kau sendirian ? Ada apa ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ? Kau sakit ? Terluka ?" Yongguk terdengar begitu serius sekarang, "Jae ? Youngjae ?!"

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya, merasakan kepanikan Yongguk yang terus memanggil namanya dan dari suara berisik yang ada, Youngjae dapat menebak Yongguk sedang bersiap untuk segera menemuinya sekarang.

"Hyung.. _I'm okay, really.._ " Yongguk diam, mendengarkannya. "…tapi bisakah kita ketemu ? Tidak perlu sekarang kalau kau masih ingin melanjutkan tidurmu, atau hari ini kau sedang sangat sibuk ? umm—"

"Beri aku, lima belas menit, aku akan segera tiba."

"Tidak perlu sekarang, hyung. Sungg—"

"Kau sudah sarapan ?"

"…belum."

"Beri aku tiga puluh menit kalau begitu, _I'll be there with a breakfast._ "

"Hyung.."

"Buatkan aku kopi, oke ?"

"Oke."

* * *

Daehyun menyedot susu pisang yang baru dibelinya, menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di hadapannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia butuh melakukan sesuatu, namun jam kerjanya belum dimulai, ia juga sudah menyelesaikan seluruh laporan yang perlu diperiksanya kemarin, dan bahkan ruang darurat yang biasanya selalu sibuk terlihat lenggang pagi ini —bukan berarti Daehyun mengharapkan ada kecelakaan atau semacamnya. Tapi ia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu atau pikiran-pikiran yang menyesaki kepalanya akan membuat ia meledak.

"Selamat pagi dokter Jung, bukankah kau tidak memiliki jadwal sampai jam 10 nanti ?"

Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum sedikit meringis kepada perawat yang baru saja menyapanya. "Well—yeah, aku bangun terlalu pagi dan kupikir aku bisa melakukan sesuatu disini, tapi sepertinya musim semi membuat orang-orang menjadi bahagia dan sehat, eh ?"

Perawat ber-tag nama Haemi itu tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya sih begitu, omong-omong tentang musim semi, beberapa perawat dan dokter akan pergi ke Jinhae akhir pekan depan untuk melihat _cherry blossom_ , dokter Jung mau bergabung ?"

"Ahh, aku sudah mendengar tentang itu kemarin, tapi dari yang kulihat semua yang ikut sudah memiliki pasangan atau keluarga, iyakan ? Aku hanya akan menjadi nyamuk disana."

"Dokter Jung bisa mengajak Youngjae-ssi untuk pergi bersama, memangnya kalian tidak ingin seperti pasangan lainnya ? Berfoto berdua di antara bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran.."

Sungguh. Daehyun nyaris saja menyemburkan susu pisang yang ada dimulutnya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah, dapat merasakan jantungnya beredegup kencang. Hanya karena mendengar nama itu.

"Ber—bersama Youngjae ?"

Haemi menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Kalian terlihat sangat serasi berdua, bahkan kudengar dari para perawat di ruang Kemo, dokter Jung selalu menemani Youngjae-ssi saat ia melakukan perawatannya, romantis. Kami semua mendukung kalian dokter Jung."

Daehyun tidak mengerti harus merespon bagaimana, dia bahkan baru tahu, hubungannya dengan Youngjae dilihat dengan sudut pandang seperti itu oleh rekan-rekan sejawatnya. Untung bagi Daehyun, ponselnya bergetar, membuat dia segera menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk segera pergi.

"Hal—"

"Yak! Jung Daehyun! Apa yang terjadi pada Youngjae ?!"

Suara teriakan menyapa gendang telingannya begitu saja, membuat Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit, membaca dengan jelas siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Himchan hyung ? Ada apa ? Youngjae kenapa ? Di—dia baik-baik saja saat aku berangkat ke Rumah Sakit tadi."

Otak Daehyun berkerja cepat, berusaha mengingat segala detail tentang Youngjae pagi ini. Youngjae tidak mengeluh apapun padanya, suhu tubuhnya juga normal, semalam ia juga memastikan Youngjae untuk tidur lebih cepat.

Tapi Daehyun juga tahu, ia tidak benar-benar berbicara layaknya orang normal dengan Youngjae beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia juga berusaha menghindari Youngjae dan memberi jarak antara keduanya. Bagaimana kalau itu semua membuat Youngjae jadi segan untuk mengeluh padanya ? Bagaimana kalau pengamatannya dalam diam ternyata salah ? Bagaimana kalau diamnya malah membawa hal negatif pada Youngjae ?

"…..Daehyun-ah! Yak! Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun berjengit kaget saat suara Himchan menghamburkan lamunannya, membuatnya ingat masih ada Himchan di ujung telpon sana.

"Hyung.."

"Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang ku ucapkan sejak tadi, iyakan ?"

"Maaf hyung, tapi bisa kau katakan padaku ada apa dengan Youngjae ? Aku bisa pulang seka—tidak, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Dia sedang bersama Yongguk sekarang, dan Yongguk sudah mengabariku fisiknya oke." Himchan mengulangi kembali kalimat yang tadi telah ia ucapkan namun tidak di dengarkan. "Aku ada pemotretan sekarang, tapi aku akan menemuimu saat jam makan siang. Jadi kau jangan kemana-mana, mengerti ?"

Youngjae bersama Yongguk, dan Himchan akan menemuinya. Daehyun hanya dapat berdoa apapun yang telah terjadi pada Youngjae tidak akan membuat dua orang itu membunuhnya —meski Daehyun tentu akan menghukum dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu memang terjadi pada Youngjae.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan menunggumu di Rumah Sakit. Kabari aku jika kau sudah disini."

* * *

"Dia tidak mau menatapku hyung, dan setiap aku menghampirinya dia selalu memberi jarak, aku sudah berusaha memikirkan semua yang ku lakukan atau ku katakan padanya, maksudku kalau aku membuat salah, kenapa Daehyun tidak bilang saja padaku langsung ? Aku tidak keberatan untuk minta maaf. Tapi kenapa Daehyun malah menghindariku seperti ini ? Aku harus apa hyung ?"

Youngjae terus mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Yongguk yang sejak setengah jam-an ini mendengarkannya dalam diam penuh perhatian. Dari semua yang telah Youngjae utarakan, dan jika memang betul seperti itu, Yongguk sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Daehyun bisa berubah sedrastis itu.

Rasanya mustahil seorang Jung Daehyun mengabaikan Yoo Youngjae dalam hidupnya.

"A—atau Daehyun sudah lelah menemaniku ? Daehyun mulai sadar bahwa aku hanya beban dan menyusahkannya ?"

Youngjae duduk di pojok sofa, dengan kedua lutut yang terangkat dan menempel di dadanya. Mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae tersebut, Yongguk segera saja melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Youngjae, menumpukkan dagunya di puncak kepala Youngjae sebelum memberinya kecupan lembut beberapa kali terlebih dulu.

"Kau bukan beban Jae, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi beban. Kau juga tidak melelahkan. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti ini." Yongguk berkata pelan, jari-jarinya mengusap tubuh Youngjae penuh empati. "Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan Daehyun, tapi kalau ada satu hal yang aku tahu tentangnya, apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah menyerah denganmu, Jae. Tentunya aku dan yang lain juga begitu, tapi kalau ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah ku menangi dari Daehyun, adalah loyalitasnya padamu. _He'll do anything for you, Jae. Anything, except leaving you._ "

Youngjae menggerakkan kepalanya, menyandarkannya di ceruk leher Yongguk. Menghirup aroma parfum milik Yongguk yang khas. Selalu menenangkan. Namun sekali lagi, tenang yang terasa berbeda dari apa yang ditawarkan Daehyun padanya.

"Hyung.." Suara Youngjae terdengar pelan dan tenggelam, hanya hembusan nafasnya yang begitu terasa di kulit Yongguk.

"Ya ?"

"Saat kau menjaga jarak denganku, aku merasa sedih…tapi tidak seperti ini.."

Yongguk mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Youngjae kembali mengerakkan kepalanya, menjadi bertumpu pada pundak Yongguk kali ini.

"Saat Jongup menjadi diam, aku merasa tidak berguna…tapi tidak sesesak ini…"

Suara Youngjae bergetar, dan usapan Yongguk menjadi semakin intens.

"Saat Junhong tidak bisa tersenyum padaku, aku merasa gagal…tapi tidak sesakit ini…" Youngjae berusaha bernafas dengan normal, entah kenapa, meluapkan perasaanya, membuat pintu emosinya seolah terbuka, dan terasa sulit untuk dikendalikan, "…begitu juga saat kau memelukku, atau saat Himchan hyung melindungiku, saat semua menenangkanku, rasanya juga berbeda, tiba-tiba saja, semua yang Daehyun lakukan terasa begitu berarti dan berharga, aku tidak ingin menjadi posesif, tidak ingin membatasinya, ta—tapi dua hari ini, aku merasa kehilangan meski kita tinggal di tempat yang sama, aku—aku—"

" _Be easy Jae, take your breath.._ "

Yongguk tidak dapat melihat Youngjae, tapi ia tahu pasti ada air mata yang telah siap mengalir yang sedang Youngjae tahan sekuat hati.

"—aku rasa—aku menyukainya hyung…aku menyukai Daehyun, lebih dari yang seharusnya, aku menyalah artikan perhatiannya, mengambil kesempatan dari kebaikan yang telah ia lakukan padaku, aku menyukai Jung Daehyun, hyung…aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri…"

Rasanya, Yongguk ingin berteriak dan mengatakan semuanya. Bahwa Daehyun telah lebih dulu menaruh hati dan mencintai Youngjae sepanjang persahabatan mereka. Tapi Yongguk paham betul arti kata rahasia dan privasi, jadi ia hanya memeluk Youngjae dengan sepenuh hati, menenangkannya, dan berharap dapat meyakinkannya, bahwa perasaan yang Youngjae miliki tidak sepihak.

* * *

" _Spill it, what you did to my kiddo_?"

Himchan menatap Daehyun garang, dan yang di tatap hanya bisa menelan ludahnya beberapa kali, berharap tenggorokannya cukup basah untuk berbicara dengan suara yang normal.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau menghindarinya, menjauhinya, dan bahkan menjaga jarak dengannnya," Himchan menunjukkan layar ponselnya, yang sekilas Daehyun lihat sedang menampilkan Ktalk dari Yongguk yang begitu panjang, "kau orang yang paling tahu Youngjae sedang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang rendah, _tell me your reason_ , atau aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari rumah Youngjae dengan tanganku sendiri."

Daehyun tahu pasti ancaman Himchan bukan sekedar kata-kata kosong. Daehyun juga tahu semua yang Himchan katakan benar adanya. Jadi ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kimbab yang dibelinya sejak tadi namun tak ia sentuh sama sekali.

" _I kissed him_."

" _You—WHAT_?!"

"Aku menciumnya hyung, bibirnya.."

"Lihat lawan bicaramu saat kau sedang bicara, Jung."

Himchan menggunakan nama keluargnya. Daehyun tahu ini serius. Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat lurus ke arah Himchan. Tapi bukan pandangan marah atau kecewa yang Daehyun temui disana. Tidak seperti berbelas tahun lalu, saat Himchan melarangnya untuk mendekati Youngjae ketika mereka masih anak-anak sekolah dasar.

Kali ini, ada tatapan cemas, khawatir, penuh tanya namun juga menenangkan dari sorot mata Himchan.

"Aku menciumnya saat Youngjae sedang tertidur hyung, dan saat aku sadar apa yang sudah aku lakukan, aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. dan semenjak itu, setiap ia ada didekatku, aku perlu berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan diriku, segala bentuk pertahan yang selama ini aku bangun, hancur total hyung…aku tidak ingin jauh darinya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membebaninya dengan perasaanku…"

Himchan mengenggam tangan Daehyun dan meremasnya pelan. Yongguk tentu saja telah menceritakan semuanya. Ini bukan lagi sekedar tentang dua orang yang tidak ingin saling kehilangan, Himchan tidak ingin keduanya akan mulai menyakiti diri sendiri tanpa sadar. Meski ia tahu, Daehyun telah melakukan itu sejak lama.

Sesayang-sayangnya Himchan pada Youngjae, Daehyun sama berartinya untuknya. Youngjae boleh jatuh hati pada semua yang Daehyun yang lakukan untuknya sekarang, tapi Daehyun telah jatuh lebih dulu bahkan saat Youngjae tidak melakukan apapun.

" _You did a good job_ , Dae.." Himchan tersenyum ke arah Daehyun, membuat Daehyun bertanya-tanya untuk apa, "..bukan hal yang mudah mencintai seseorang dalam diam untuk waktu selama ini, kau memiliki cinta yang apa adanya untuk Youngjae, dan sungguh, meski kau selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, kadang aku merasa sedih melihatnya. Kau melakukan ini terlalu lama, sampai aku rasa, kadang kau lupa memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri.." Himchan menatap Daehyun dengan sorot yang tak mampu Daehyun tebak, "…kau berhak untuk bahagia, kau harus ingat itu. Dan aku tahu, bahkan kalau aku memaksamu melupakan Youngjae, kau tidak akan melakukannya, jadi kali ini, meski terdengar tidak adil untukmu, aku minta kau memberi satu kesempatan untuk membuat Youngjae belajar mencintaimu dengan cara yang sama.."

"Hyung—"

" _He likes you, Dae. He likes you enough to even loves you, he just doesn't know how to do that.._ "

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku padanya hyung."

"Kau tidak memaksakannya, Dae. Percaya padaku kali ini, ajari ia tentang cinta. Kalau pada akhirnya aku salah, dan kau terluka, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini semua.."

Daehyun menatap Himchan tak paham, ia mengerti tentu saja dengan semua yang hyungnya ini ucapkan, tapi keyakinan dan pertaruhan yang Himchan lakukanlah, yang membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini untukku hyung, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi seperti biasa lagi pada Youngjae, aku akan—"

" _Just trust me,_ Dae.." Potong Himchan sambil melirik ponselnya, "Oh! Yongguk bilang Youngjae demam, sebaiknya aku—"

"Aku akan ijin beberapa jam, tunggu sebentar hyung, aku akan pulang bersamamu !" Daehyun memotong kalimatnya balik, dan segera melesat pergi ke dalam bangunan Rumah Sakit, meninggalkan Himchan, dan _smirk_ nya, dan balasan pesannya untuk Yongguk.

 _Plan A. Succes._

* * *

Daehyun nyaris melompat dari dalam mobil Himchan dan segera berlari, ia bahkan mengabaikan Yongguk yang menyambutnya di depan pintu, melewatinya begitu saja, menuju kamar Youngjae.

Pemilik kamar itu sedang tertidur, dengan selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian badannya, dan rambut yang sedikit berantakannya. Bagian kelopak matanya terlihat merah dan sedikit bengkak. Lebih terlihat seperti orang yang habis menangis daripada sedang demam.

Daehyun menjulurkan tangannya yang dingin dan sedikit berkeringat, meraba kening Youngjae dengan lembut, yang kemudian membuat sahabatnya itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu terbangun. Keduanya bertatapan. Dalam hening, untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Tanya Youngjae berbisik. Suaranya parau.

"Badanmu tidak panas ?" Tanya Daehyun nyaris di detik yang sama. Nafasnya masih tersengal.

Youngjae mengangkat kepalanya, dan Daehyun segera melepaskan tangannya. Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya, dan Daehyun mau tak mau memperhatikannya.

"Kau baru saja berlari ?"

Daehyun mengangguk. Baru menyadari tenggorokannya yang kering dan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Untukku ?"

Daehyun ingin mengangguk lagi, tapi Youngjae lebih dulu memeluknya. Membuat Daehyun tidak mengerti, tapi seakan reflek, tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk membalas pelukan itu.

"Jangan menjauhiku lagi, jangan menghindariku lagi, jangan memberi jarak diantara kita lagi," Ujar Youngjae dengan cepat, seolah takut Daehyun akan pergi begitu saja. "Kau membuatku hampir gila Jung Daehyun, kau membuatku hampir membenci diriku sendiri.."

"Jae.."

"Aku ingin memastikan satu hal.."

Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Daehyun yang memandangnya balik penuh tanya. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan-kiri wajah Daehyun. Dan tanpa Daehyun duga, tak sampai sekedipan mata kemudian, bibir Youngjae mendarat di bibirnya dengan sempurna.

"Ehem.."

Dehaman khas milik Yongguk yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya itu, membuat keduanya saling menjauh dari satu sama lain, dan menoleh ke arah pintu di saat yang sama. Yongguk menampilkan gummy smile-nya, tanpa merasa berdosa, dan Himchan memegang ponsel di tangan kanannya dengan kamera menghadap ke arah Daehyun dan Youngjae, yang Daehyun tahu, pasti baru saja digunakan, atau malah masih digunakan.

"Hyungggg~~" Youngjae memprotes kesal, yang malah menjadi aegyo tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya memerah, membuat ia menarik selimutnya, ingin bersembunyi saja.

"Kalian berdua mengerjaiku, iyakan hyung ?" Tanya Daehyun sengit, meski dalam hati ia juga berjanji akan mentraktir kedua hyungnya tersebut.

" _Well, like I said, just trust me_ , Dae.." Himchan memberinya _wink,_ dan dari sudut matanya, Daehyun dapat merasakan pandangan penuh tanya dari Youngjae untuknya.

* * *

Daehyun tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum bahkan setelah ia kembali ke Rumah Sakit, ia menyapa semua orang yang ia temui di koridor-koridor, kenal ataupun tidak, bersenandung kecil, dan sesekali bersiul-siul.

Kalau orang bilang, cinta itu itu lebih memabukkan dan adiktif daripada zat apapun, maka rasanya saat ini, Daehyun mempercayai itu seratus persen.

Kalau tidak ingat, dokter Kim memintanya untuk ditemui sore ini, rasanya Daehyun tidak mau meninggalkan Youngjae sendiri dan kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

"Kim sunbae.." Daehyun mengetuk daun pintu ruangan seniornya yang telah terbuka itu, menampilkan senyumnya yang seolah melekat kuat di bibirnya.

"Ahh, kau sudah datang, duduklah Daehyun-ah.."

Daehyun mengangguk, dan segera duduk di hadapan sunbaenya tersebut. "Jadi, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, sunbae ?"

"Aku sudah membaca hampir seluruh laporanmu, dan menerima hasil penilaian praktekmu dari dokter-dokter yang lain, mereka semua memujimu, dan kau memang berhak menerimanya.."

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan dalam, sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Masa magangmu akan selesai pertengahan bulan depan, seperti yang kau minta di awal masa magangmu waktu itu, aku akan menuliskan rekomendasiku untuk menjadikanmu dokter militer sebagai bagian dari masa wamilmu, ku dengar kau sudah menerima surat pemberitahuannya ?"

Senyum menghilang begitu saja dari bibir Daehyun kali ini. Ia menatap sunbaenya, dan hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya, yang tiba-tiba juga jadi terasa berat.

"Aku memiliki beberapa kenalan dokter militer, dan kurasa, aku bisa membantumu untuk memprosesnya lebih cepat, seperti yang orang lain bilang, wajib militer itu lebih cepat lebih baik, lagipula Rumah Sakit membutuhkan keahlianmu secepatnya. Bagaimana ?"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya, sunbaenim. Maksudku, aku bahkan belum mengabarkannya pada orang tua dan keluargaku di Busan, jadi..ya…"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau akan selesai magang bulan depan, dan dapat mengambil cuti setelahnya jika kau ingin menemuimu keluargamu. Satu bulan, bagaimana ?"

Daehyun tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang, kalaupun harus bernegosiasi, ia bahkan tak tahu alasan logis apa yang mampu diutarakannya. Hanya wajah Youngjae yang terus terbayang di benaknya.

Dan memang hanya Youngjae yang mampu ia pikirkan saat ini. Yoo Youngjae-nya.

"Aku rasa itu cukup, terimakasih atas bantuanmu Kim sunbae.." Daehyun berdiri dan menjabat tangan seniornya itu.

"Kabari aku secepatnya.."

Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan segera pamit berjalan cepat, berbelok ke arah tangga darurat, menutup pintunya dengan keras, dan merosot duduk ke lantai, kehilangan tenaga di kakinya.

Bahagia seolah mengoloknya, menawarkan diri kepadanya, namun kemudian berlari menjauh darinya seperti ini.

TBC.

Berhubung aku bukan anak kedokteran dan juga bukan orang Korea, jadi enggak begitu tahu tentang masa magangnya dokter atau proses wamil disana, so...kalau jalan ceritanya kelihatan aneh, maafin ya hehehe

Aku update ini di airport, jadi sedikit buru-buru, maafin kalau ada typo, hehe. Makasih banyak untuk review(s) di chapter sebelumnya, makasih banyak buat yang masih mau nungguin dan baca cerita ini, maaf karena belum bisa aku tulisin satu-satu unamenya, tapi review-review dari kalian semua, super berarti dan penyemangat buat aku, jadi aku tunggu lagi ya reviewnya buat chapter ini, makasiiiiih!


	11. Chapter 11

Youngjae menatap Daehyun sangsi, matanya mengikuti kemana tubuh sahabatnya itu bergerak, membereskan barang-barang miliknya, dan baju-baju milik Youngjae, merapikannya kemudian memasukkannya menjadi satu ke dalam tas koper berukuran sedang yang terbuka disamping posisinya duduk saat ini.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa meninggalkan rumah sakit ?" Tanya Youngjae, lagi, mengulangi pertanyaan yang hampir sama ketika Daehyun menyatakan rencananya setengah jam lalu.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," Daehyun melirik Youngjae, tersenyum tipis, kemudian mendekatinya, "aku benar-benar dapat cuti Jae, kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, sih ?" Ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya di pundak Youngjae lembut, "kemoterapimu selanjutnya masih dua minggu lagi, dan Kim Sunbae bilang akan bagus untukmu menikmati waktu-waktu santai dan merilekskan pikiranmu."

"Kau sendiri yang menceritakan padaku kemarin bahwa Rumah Sakit sedang ramai.."

"Nah, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, lagipula aku kan bukan satu-satunya dokter di Rumah Sakit," Daehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Cha! Tidurlah sekarang, aku sudah bilang kan kita akan naik pesawat _flight_ pagi ? Kajja.."

Youngjae kembali menatap Daehyun, sahabatnya yang menjadi bertambah manis setelah keduanya saling mengutarakan perasaan mereka namun sama-sama tak pernah membahasnya lebih lanjut lagi, namun malam ini Daehyun tampak berbeda, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, lagipula Youngjae bukan baru mengenal Daehyun kemarin.

"Heiiii.." Daehyun menyentil pelan —sangat pelan, kening Youngjae, "hentikan kekhawatiranmu, aku bisa melihatnya, kau tahu ? Haha," tawa renyah Daehyun memenuhi kamar Youngjae yang kini tersipu sendiri, "tenang saja Jae, semua baik-baik saja."

Jika Daehyun tidak mengakhiri kalimatnya barusan dengan kata janji, seperti biasanya, maka sungguh, Youngjae sedang berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

* * *

Yongguk menjemput mereka berdua pagi-pagi sekali, dan Youngjae nyaris tertidur di mobil dalam perjalanan mereka menuju bandara, kalau saja suasana canggung yang mengitari mereka tidak sekental ini.

Entahlah, tapi Yongguk benar-benar hanya menyapa Daehyun basa-basi dan kini keduanya sama sekali tidak saling mengobrol tentang apapun.

Aneh.

Youngjae ingin bertanya, ketika tangan Daehyun tiba-tiba saja meremas tangannya lembut, membuat Youngjae melirik ke arah Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Untuk sesaat, lagi-lagi kekhawatiran Youngjae memudar begitu saja. Daehyun benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Sesaat. Karena kemudian, sesampainya mereka di bandara, Yongguk tidak memeluk Daehyun sama sekali, namun memeluk Youngjae begitu erat dan lama tanpa suara.

"Hyung, ada apa ?"

Yongguk masih memeluknya, namun sembari menatap Youngjae kali ini, hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis, khasnya. " _Take care Jae.._ " tambahnya, pelan penuh perhatian.

* * *

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jae ?"

Youngjae menoleh, tersenyum malu ke arah Daehyun yang menanti jawabannya secara sabar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, eh ?"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, "So ?"

"Kau dan Yongguk hyung tidak sedang bertengkar, kan ? Dia terlihat aneh tadi, entahlah hanya perasaanku saja, atau—"

Cuuppp.

Youngjae membisu dan matanya membesar. Ia sering melihat adegan ini di drama ataupun film yang pernah di tontonnya, bagaimana seorang laki-laki membungkam gadisnya dengan ciuman. Tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada di posisi seperti ini, dikecup lembut di dalam pesawat yang mulai tinggal landas.

" _I love you, Jae.._ " Ujar Daehyun tanpa ragu, "kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku saat ini juga kalau kau belum siap, tapi aku akan membuktikan rasa sayangku padamu di liburan kita ini, nikmati waktu kita berdua ini Jae, hanya kau dan aku.."

Orang bilang Youngjae adalah orang yang mengandalkan logika di banding perasaannya, tapi kali ini, untuk kali ini saja, Youngjae tidak ingin berlogika. Ia membenamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Daehyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Daehyun, mendengarkan ritme detak jantung Daehyun. Satu nama yang akhir-akhir ini tak henti memenuhi pikirannya, meski pemilik nama tersebut selalu ada di dalam jangkauannya.

Seperti saat ini.

* * *

Langit cerah Jeju menyambut keduanya, Daehyun mengeratkan syal yang Youngjae kenakan, dan lagi-lagi gerakan kecil itu membuat Youngjae tersipu. Daehyun menggenggam tangannya, menggandengnya erat, melangkah santai seolah tak ingin membuat Youngjae lelah.

Daehyun bilang ia telah merencanakan semuanya, dan Youngjae hanya perlu mengikutinya, dan well, bahkan jika Daehyun tidak memintanya pun, Youngjae rasa, ia akan tetap mengikuti kemanapun Daehyun pergi.

Sebuah penginapan kecil dengan teras kecil yang mengarah ke pantai menjadi tempat tinggal pilihan Daehyun yang segera saja mempesona Youngjae, bahkan tanpa sadar, ia segera memeluk Daehyun, mengutarakan rasa terimakasihnya.

" _It's great_ , Dae! Aku menyukainya!" Seru Youngjae semangat, dan Daehyun hanya tertawa kecil, mengusap poni Youngjae, tanpa sengaja menyentuh keningnya juga.

"Kau sedikit hangat, Jae.." Daehyun mengernyit, menarik Youngjae untuk segera duduk, "tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan obatmu dan kau harus istirahat setelah ini, oke ?"

"Daeeee.." Youngjae tidak bermaksud untuk merajuk —atau beraegyo, tapi sepertinya ia baru saja melakukannya tanpa sengaja, dan kini Daehyun sudah berjongkok di hadapannya sambil mengamit kedua pipinya.

"Yak! Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini atau aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk menciummu lagi, Jae," Daehyun tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini seperti menempel permanen pada bibirnya. "Kita masih punya hari-hari yang banyak sebelum kembali ke Seoul untuk menjelajahi seluruh pantai di Jeju kalau kau mau, tapi kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya kalau kau sakit, iyakan ? Jadi, menurutlah pada doktermu yang tampan ini, aku janji, kalau nanti sore suhu tubuhmu sudah kembali normal, aku akan mengajakmu melihat sunset yang indah."

"Aku lebih tampan darimu, Jung.."

"Nah, kau itu manis Yoo, dan aku menyukaimu.."

"Yak!"

Daehyun tertawa kali ini, meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah leher Youngjae dan tangan kirinya di bawah lutut laki-laki yang semakin hari rasanya semakin bertambah kecil tersebut, dengan cekatan Daehyun segera menggendong Youngjae, tidak peduli meski kini tubuhnya dipukuli dengan sengaja.

* * *

Sore itu Daehyun menepati janjinya. Membawa Youngjae untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam dengan indah. Begitu juga dengan sore-sore lainnya selama mereka di Jeju.

Daehyun selalu memberinya keindahan. Tanpa cela, tanpa jeda.

Hingga untuk sekejap, rasanya Youngjae ingin percaya, bahwa kesempurnaan itu ada.

* * *

Daehyun memberi Youngjae sebuah buku kosong, sebuah pena, dan kamera polaroid di malam pertama mereka di Jeju.

Dan hari ini, Youngjae baru saja menempelkan foto-foto terbaru mereka di halaman tengah buku yang Youngjae beri nama sederhana " _Dae Jae's Memories_ ". Daehyun sedang membersihkan seafood yang baru saja mereka beli dari penyelam wanita di pinggir laut yang mereka datangi tadi. Dan Youngjae belum juga bosan untuk kembali melihat-lihat isi buku tersebut dari halaman pertama.

Ada saat keduanya menaiki sepeda di sepanjang pantai.

Atau saat mereka berpose di depan _Nutmeg Tree_ tertua di _Bija-rim Forest_ , setelah masing-masing memohon doa —tanpa keduanya ketahui, meminta hal yang sama, umur yang panjang.

Atau saat Daehyun memaksa Youngjae untuk bergaya di antara hamparan _Canola Flowers_ yang menguning cantik, kemudian membuat Youngjae memerah saat mengatakan bahwa Youngjae jauh lebih menawan daripada bunga-bunga tersebut.

Atau saat Youngjae sibuk terkesima dengan boneka-boneka beruang di Teddy Bear Museum dan Daehyun mengambil fotonya secara candid, kemudian menuliskan kalimat-kalimat gombal di bagian bawah polaroid yang sudah jadi seperti, _"You r cuter than the bear" "I Love U so just bear it" "My Cutie"_.

Atau saat pendakian gunung Halla yang Youngjae pikir tidak akan mampu ia lakukan, tapi Daehyun tanpa henti menyemangatinya, mengambil _selca_ berkali-kali di setiap pemberhentian yang Youngjae lakukan. Hingga hasil foto hari itu nyaris mengambil tiga halaman sendiri dari buku mereka.

Dan Youngjae tidak sabar dengan kejutan-kejutan lain yang Daehyun siapkan untuknya.

* * *

Daehyun mengamati Youngjae dari jauh, ia tidak begitu dapat melihat ekspresi laki-laki kesayangannya itu, tapi Daehyun seribu persen yakin, Youngjae sedang tersenyum lebar saat ini.

Untuk saat ini, kebahagiaan Youngjae yang utama baginya. Cukup.

* * *

Suara debur ombak, cicitan burung dan gonggongan anjing menjadi alarm alam yang mulai terdengar biasa di telinga Youngjae, bahkan rasanya ia akan merindukan semua ini saat ia kembali ke Seoul beberapa hari lagi.

Youngjae menggeliat, masih bergelung dibalik selimut, pias matahari yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar —ulah Daehyun tentu saja, membuat matanya tidak benar-benar bisa terbuka. Daehyun pasti sedang mandi atau menyiapkan sarapan, dan Youngjae entah mengapa, begitu meninginkan kehadirannya meski mereka baru saja tidur di atas ranjang yang sama.

Tangannya bergerak, meraih bomber jaket milik Daehyun yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Youngjae meraihnya, masih dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam, ia menggunakannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum Daehyun yang khas.

Oh! Yoo Youngjae, kau bukan anak gadis belasan tahun yang sedang kasmaran, kenapa seperti ini ?! Rutuknya dalam hati, namun tak juga melepaskan jaket tersebut.

Ia malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar perutnya, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sekilas ia dapat mendengar suara Himchan yang pasti akan langsung mengatainya " _Lovesick_ " saat ini jika melihatnya begini.

Srek.

Sebuah gesekan antara lengannya dan saku jaket tersebut menimbulkan suara yang menimbulkan rasa penasaran, membuat Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan bantal, merogoh saku jaket Daehyun, dan menarik keluar sebuah amplop putih dengan lambang yang ia kenal betul.

Yang tanpa perlu ia buka, sudah dapat ia tebak apa isinya.

Yang tiba-tiba saja, membuatkan detak jantungnya bergerak tak karuan, dan pening menjalar di kepalanya.

* * *

"Jae, kemarilah! Aku sudah memasakkan sarapan untuk kita!"

Daehyun menata sumpit dan mangkok, lantas menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mereka, bersiap menyambut Youngjae karena biasanya, Youngjae memang langsung muncul setelah di panggil.

Namun tidak kali ini.

"Jae.."

Daehyun memanggil sekali lagi, berjalan mendekat. Tepat saat ia akan membuka pintu, Youngjae membukanya lebih dulu dari dalam, tampak pucat.

"Jae, apa yang kau rasakan ?"

Daehyun bergerak cepat, jika ia panik, maka ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya. Daehyun menuntun Youngjae untuk duduk, mengambil tas kecil yang berisi peralatan kedokterannya, meraba kening Youngjae, menghitung detak dari urat nadinya, menyinari kornea matanya. Semuanya ia lakukan dengan tenang dan fokus.

Youngjae menghela nafasnya, memperhatikan rahang Daehyun yang mengeras —tanda ia sedang serius, memperhatikan meja makan yang telah tersusun rapi di belakang mereka, memperhatikan cara Daehyun memperlakukannya.

"Dae.."

"Ya ?"

"Hari ini aku terlalu lelah untuk pergi, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu di tempat tidur, boleh ?"

Daehyun mengangguk, mengecup puncak kepala Youngjae, "Apapun yang kau minta, Jae.."

* * *

Daehyun berpikir keras, mengingat apakah ada yang salah, apakah udara tadi malam terlalu dingin, apakah ada makanan yang tak semestinya dimakan, apakah perjalanan mereka ke laut kemarin terlalu melelahkan. Daehyun berpikir keras dimana letak cela yang tak ia ingat, yang membuat kondisi Youngjae tiba-tiba _drop_ seperti ini.

Youngjae memeluknya, bergelung ke arahnya, sedikit lemah, dan mereka telah melakukannya berjam-jam.

"Tidurlah Jae.." Bisiknya, sembari mengelus salur-salur rambut yang menutupi kening Youngjae yang masih saja tampak pucat. "Sepertinya aku terlalu semangat sampai membuatmu kelelahan, maafkan aku ya ?"

"Pabo.." Jawab Youngjae, juga berbisik, "kau membuatku bahagia Dae, sungguh.."

"Kau juga Jae.."

"Dae.."

"Hmm.."

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku ?"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya tanpa sadar mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae barusan. Ia berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan Youngjae, tapi Youngjae malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke arah dada Daehyun.

"Umm..aku mencintaimu ?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak yakin, Dae.."

"Karena pertanyaanmu membuatku bingung Jae.."

"Kau hanya perlu jujur Dae," Youngjae tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak, merasa panas, merasa ada lelehan air yang siap membuncah dari kedua bola matanya, "aku—aku sudah mengetahuinya Dae.."

"Jae—kau menang—"

"Minggu depan, huh ?"

"Jae…"

"Kau akan masuk kamp militer minggu depan, dan sampai hari ini, aku masih jadi satu-satunya orang yang belum kau beri tahu, iyakan ?"

Suara Youngjae bergetar, dan bagian depan kaos yang Daehyun kenakan mulai basah. Youngjae memeluknya erat, seerat mungkin, membuat Daehyun yang rasanya baru saja dihantam meteor perasaan bersalah, tak mampu untuk melakukan apapun, kecuali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku—aku sangat ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu Dae, tapi saat ini, rasa kecewaku lebih besar daripada itu.."

"Jae—aku—dengar—"

"Aku mau pulang ke Seoul hari ini juga, Jung Daehyun."

* * *

Youngjae tidak ingat banyak. Kepalanya terasa seperti dipenuhi dengan suara lebah, penuh dengung dan membuat pandangannya buram. Ia ingat bagaimana Daehyun memeluknya dan menggendongnya erat. Ia juga ingat, ia masih bisa berjalan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Atau ketika ia menyadarkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun sepanjang perjalanan. Youngjae bahkan ingat kata-kata maaf yang keluar ribuan kali dari bibir Daehyun, layaknya kaset rusak.

Tapi setelahnya, Youngjae hanya ingat suara _sirine_ ambulans dan tangan-tangan kuat lain yang tak selembut milik Daehyun.

Hanya itu.

* * *

Pipi Daehyun masih berdenyut tak karuan. Tapi ia tak peduli, kompresan berisi es batu yang dibawakan kepadanya, tergeletak begitu saja di sebelahnya.

Pintu metal di hadapannya seolah menjadi batas yang begitu kokoh, meski Daehyun tahu, ia bisa saja masuk dan memaksa untuk tinggal.

Tapi ia tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan lain. Youngjae tidak suka keributan, dan hal terakhir yang Daehyun inginkan saat ini adalah membuat Youngjae semakin kecewa padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Yongguk hyung akan menghajarmu seperti tadi."

Daehyun menoleh, nyaris lupa dengan keberadaan Jongup. "Well, dia yang paling menentang rencanaku sejak awal, aku mengerti.."

"Kami semua menentang rencanamu, hyung.." koreksi Jongup, datar. "Tapi kau berjanji, akan mengatakan semuanya, kami tidak membayangkan akan mendapat telepon darurat tiba-tiba seperti ini."

"Aku tahu, aku akan mengatakannya, hari ini.." Daehyun mencoba tersenyum, meski entah bagaimana bentuknya, "oleh sebab itu aku mengantongi surat panggilanku, aku berencana akan menunjukkan pada Youngjae setelah memberi tahunya, tapi—well, ini juga menakutkan buatku, Jongup-ah.."

Jongup menghembuskan nafasnya, melepaskan mantel yang ia gunakan, kemudian memakaikannya ke pundak Daehyun, yang terlihat begitu berantakkan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini Jong, masuklah ke dalam, kau tidak perlu menemaniku." Daehyun berniat melepaskan mantel milik Jongup, tapi laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya menggeleng, dan malah memeluknya.

"Aku sama kecewanya dengan yang lain hyung, tapi kau tetap hyungku dan rasa sayang serta hormatku padamu tidak berkurang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri saat ini.."

Daehyun menerima pelukan Jongup. Menerima rengkuhan tangan yang kuat untuk menyangganya selama beberapa waktu. Sebentar saja. Daehyun tahu ia membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan berusaha kuat setiap saat.

Jadi untuk kali ini, kali ini saja, biarkan rasa bersalah dan kekhawatirannya ia ungkapkan, sampai Youngjae mau menemuinya lagi, maka saat itu, Daehyun akan siap menjadi pelindung Youngjae kembali.

* * *

Well, hello ?

it's been so long, but some of you still left me a message and asking about this story and even cheering me to continue, dan..aku merasa bersalah karena chapter ini jadi kaya tiba-tiba dan kurang nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya, imho..

huf..tapi serius, its so so hard for me untuk nemuin waktu senggang buat nulis, so please forgive mee hehe, and review this, do critics a lot or give me any ideas, everything, just don't be silent reader, please ? /minjem puppy eyes-nya Youngjae/

chapter selanjutnya bakal di cicil nulisnya, enggak akan selama ini kok, janji! hehehe

terimakasih buat yang udah nungguin dan nyemangatin /smooochhhh!/

xoxo


End file.
